With a Little Bit of Grace
by my-hero-mizzy
Summary: "She can't forget. She can't forget," Niles repeats over and over.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another new story! This is inspired by a request that I had on twitter. All I can say is that once I remembered that I had gotten this request , I had this amazing idea to go with it and have been basically writing non-stop the past couple of days. The chapters that are finished are kind of short like this one but there is a reason for that. Just as a heads up this chapter takes place in season five but the rest of the chapters will build up to this. Happy Reading! **

**With a Little Bit of Grace **

"Niles!" Maxwell bellows from the office. CC is spending the day at the theater so this is the perfect time for this specific conversation.

"Yes, sir?"

"Sit down, Old Man."

Niles took a seat on the sofa. He looked nervous as he waited for Maxwell to start speaking.

"What is this about, Sir?"

"You have known me for a long time, Niles. You have done more for me than anyone else which is why I had no problems helping you. But is this really a good idea anymore? I understand why it had to be like it was at first but she is growing up. She is practically a teenager. Do you really think that lying to her is best option anymore?"

"But sir, _she_ doesn't remember. How can I break it to someone else when the person that needs to know the most has no clue of the life she used to live? I can't tell Grace. It would be too hard, too destructive not only for her but also-"

"I know Niles, I know. But Fran and I are getting married soon. What is going to happen when she starts wanting to adopt the children? You know she is going to want to. I can't keep this secret from her forever. At least Sara understood, hell this was practically her idea to begin with but Fran, she is going to start asking questions and it won't be a secret anymore."

"Please, sir. I just need more time. Just a little bit more time. I have to make her remember. I have to make her see who she really is. If Grace is going to know, then she is going to have to know the whole truth and I can't do that to her unless her mother knows the truth too. And right now, I think that telling her is going to do more harm than good for her. You might not be able to tell this but she is becoming anxious about your wedding. I think she is starting to realize how close she was with Sara. We may be making progress but I can't have her taking more steps back."

Niles started to get teary eyed. This was a bad subject for him. Most days he couldn't think about all the secrets and the back story without getting emotional. If he couldn't even handle it then how could everyone else.

"Niles, I understand. I do. At some point though, it needs to be done. You need to tell them. You have my full support. Please know that when you do tell them that I will be here for you. Perhaps, you could build up to it. Take things slow. I suggest maybe telling them after the wedding while Fran and I are on our honeymoon. That way Fran will not be able to get involved."

"I will have to think it over, sir. I only want what is best for them and I don't think that rushing things is going to help them."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off? It will do you some good to get some fresh air and have some time to yourself."

"Thank you, sir."

"And Niles, any time that you need to talk, I will be here for you."

"Yes, sir."

**Reviews = Quicker Updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed or added this to their alerts! Going back in time for this chapter. Enjoy! **

"Seriously Niles, can't you make this damn car drive any faster?" CC said in agony as she sat in the passenger seat.

Niles was trying to weave in and out of traffic as it is but seeing how this is New York City, they were going virtually nowhere.

"I'm sorry, Love. I'm going as fast as I can," he says pleadingly as he looks in her direction. Niles grabs her hand and she squeezes it tight with what he can only imagine is a combination of fear, pain and excitement.

"I can't do this, Niles. I can't."

She squeezes Niles' hand again and then lets out another breath.

"Stop thinking that way, Babs. This is what we wanted. That perfect little girl you are carrying is exactly what we wanted. Stop selling yourself short. We will get through this just like we get through everything else… kicking and screaming."

She lets out a laugh as another contraction rips through her body.

"Holy shit that hurt."

By this time the traffic is a stop and they aren't moving anywhere. He turns took look at her. She is sweating and her hair is a mess. She is still dressed in a pair of his sweatpants and her old comfortable college sweatshirt.

Nothing surprised him more when he saw her wear it the first time. Sure she was thin as can be but she nearly drowned in the piece of material. He asked about it once and she had claimed that she didn't care how big it was and that it was the most comfortable piece of clothing that she had ever owned. So he was not surprised when it became a daily part of her wardrobe as her pregnancy progressed. Even tonight after claiming that she was too hot to wear it to sleep in, he still found her pulling it over her head once the first contraction reaped through her. It was a security blanket of sorts.

"It's ok, love. It's just our little girl saying that she wants to make her presence known."

"Well if this doesn't stop soon, this little girl won't be getting any presents. Damn it, why aren't these cars moving?"

The pressure of the squeeze from her hand increased with her next contraction. She was in pain, uncomfortable and irritable. He couldn't blame her for being any of the three. Her contractions were coming closer together and Niles prayed that he could get her to the hospital on time. It was a Friday night in the City that never sleeps after all. But he tried his best to keep her calm as she progressed.

"There is still one thing left for us to do, Babs," he said as they were starting to move again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. This is such a big decision and I don't want to scare her for life with the name that we pick for her. It needs to be perfect. I don't want her to have to go by another name because she is too embarrassed by the name we give her."

"But her middle name will be Claire."

"If you must have your way her middle name can be Claire."

They were moving at a steady pace now until they came to a red light. They were silent except for the sound of CC's heavy breathing and Niles' grunts about the other drivers.

The light turns green.

CC looks at him. "I think we should name her Grace."

Just as she gets the name out of her mouth, a car from right sails through their red light not even swerving out of the way when they see the car. They crash into the passenger side of the car which sends them spinning until all goes still.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter time! Going back in time a little bit. Just as a heads up the chapters might start to jump around in time a bit up until we see the scene in the first chapter again. Enjoy.**

**I don't own them... sadly.  
**

She had been sick for weeks. The nausea and the vomiting wrecked havoc on her. She could barely eat and was losing weight. To say that she felt like crap was an understatement. Niles was constantly worried about her, always asking how she was feeling and if she needed anything. When she felt bad enough to call off from work she knew it was time to see a doctor.

That appointment was Friday and by Monday she was anxiously waiting for the results of her blood work. By noon when she had not heard anything and have been sick several times already, she decided to call in.

"Dr. Peterson's office, this is Allison speaking. How may i help you?"

"This is CC Babcock-Brightmore. I was in on Friday for some blood work. Could you tell me if the results are in yet?"

"Sure, just one second." A few moments later the voice was back. "Your results are in fact here. Would you like to stop in today and discuss your results with the doctor?"

"Absolutely. Thank you for your time."

A little over an hour later, CC was sitting in the doctor's office looking pale and sickly.

"Babcock-Brightmore" she heard a nurse say and slowly rose to her feet. She was led into an exam room where she took a seat. A little while later, Dr. Peterson came into the room.

"Hello again, CC. How are you today?"

"Miserable," she replied. "Please tell whatever it is that I have is treatable."

" Your blood work looked good. Great actually. I think this husband of yours is doing a fine job of keeping you in line."

"If everything looks fine then why the hell do I feel like shit?"

"According to your charts, your hcg levels are high which is a sign of pregnancy. This explains why you have been so nauseas**.** It was morning sickness the whole time."

" You are serious? I'm pregnant?"

"I'm positive. And I told you that that husband of yours was treating you well."

"I still can't believe this. A baby? We haven't even been married that long."

" I don't need to tell you that you don't even need to have a baby to get pregnant, do I?"

"No. No. I get it. Things are just happening a little too fast for my liking."

"I am going to write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins until you can get to your other doctor which I would recommend doing sooner rather than later."

"Thank you."

"Take it easy and call in if you ever need anything."

CC left the office with her head in the clouds. She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother. She had to tell Niles. Niles. She had to tell Niles.

When she returned home she could smell the chicken noodle soup cooking on the stove. It might have been August but it was the only thing he knew she could tolerate.

Without even saying hello, she slipped back into their bedroom and changed into more comfortable clothes. When she returned, she found a bowl of soup and some crackers resting at her spot at the table.

"Thank you, Butler Boy."

"You are welcome, Ice queen. Don't let the soup melt you."

"Very funny." She said before taking a few spoonfuls of the soup. They ate in silence and then he collected the dishes.

"Hey Niles," she said. "Why don't you leave those there for a while and come join me on the couch."

"Of course my love."

They cuddled up on the couch and he placed his socked feet up on the coffee table as she leaned her head against his chest.

"You don't feel warm. Did you hear back from the doctor today?"

Here goes nothing she thought.

"I called them today."

"What did they say? You aren't going to die on me are you?"

"No, but I am going to have your baby." She said as normal as she could.

"Oh. Ok.." she waited for a second. He didn't catch on. Maybe he thought it was a joke. "Wait. What did you say?

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? We are going to be parents?"

"We are." The smile on his face shone ear to ear and she couldn't help but smile too."It turns out that the nausea was really morning sickness all along."

"I can't believe that we are actually going to be parents."

"I am going to call my other doctor in the morning and set up an appointment."

"It is probably best that we wait to tell people until after the appointment."

She leaned her head up against him and closed her eyes. For the first time and a few weeks she didn't feel sick. She felt content in her husband's arms thinking about their future baby.

**AN: If this chapter gets five reviews, I might be convinced to give that reviewer details about the next chapter :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: New Chapter Time! Just so everyone knows, I am not a doctor so some of this stuff may not be exactly correct but it is fiction after all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: They don't belong to me… if only.. **

He was holding her. He was holding his daughter, his only child. His seven pound nine ounce baby girl. He couldn't think of a better feeling although it was comparable to dancing with his wife on their wedding day. He could not stop looking at her. She had his reddish blonde hair and bright blue eyes that could have come from either himself or his wife other than that she was all CC. It was amazing how much he could love someone as much as he loved her.

But there was a pain in his heart. While he was sitting in the hospital nursery rocking his newborn daughter, his wife was in the operating room having surgery. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he remembered seeing her bloody and bruised from drunken idiot who decided to run the red light.

Luckily, the doctors were able safely remove his little girl from his wife's womb before the rest of her surgeries. He couldn't tell the severity of her condition but he knew that it was bad. She took a majority of the damage since the drunk driver rammed into her side of the car. If only he had just looked again before pulling out into the middle of the intersection. If he had only waited a few more seconds and would have seen the other driver. He was so focused on getting CC to the hospital that nothing else mattered to him besides his wife and daughter.

And now his wife was in surgery and his daughter was in his arms. With a little squirm, she wiggled a bit in his arms. She was napping peacefully but she was absolutely precious.

"Hello, little one. I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I love you so much. I can't wait until she sees you. You look so much like her already. She is working on getting better right now so that she can come and spend some time with you. So don't you worry she will be here soon. She just needs some time to heal, a little bit of medicine and a whole lot of love from us and she will be just fine."

After some time, one of the nurses tells Niles that he should go and get some rest. He places a kiss on his daughter's forehead and places her in the nurse's arms.

"Her name is Grace, Grace Claire. I know you asked me before and I said I didn't know what to name her but her name is Grace."

"That is a very pretty name. Do you think that your wife will like it?"

"She picked it. On the way here right before the accident. She said we should name her Grace. We always planned on the middle name being Claire. It is my wife's middle name. But Grace was all CC's idea and it couldn't be more perfect for her."

"I agree. Why don't you go and relax. I'm sure someone will let you know about your wife as soon as they can."

"Thank you. Look after her for me, please."

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen to little Gracie here under my watch."

"Thank you, again."

"I'm just doing my job. It looks like someone is looking for you," she says as she nods toward the observing window.

Niles makes his way out of the nursery and sees Sara standing there frazzled.

"Have you heard anything?" she asks frantically.

"No. I haven't heard anything about her condition. They told me to come here to the nursery for a while."

"How is the baby? Is she okay? She didn't get hurt in the accident did she?"

"She is fine. Grace is just fine. She is so beautiful."

"Grace, huh?"

"Grace Claire. CC named her on the way here just be the-"

Sara pulled him into a hug and he could feel his reserve slipping away as the tears flowed from his eyes and his body began to shake.

"She will be okay, Niles. She has to be. She has the precious little girl in that nursery to take care of. And when have you not known CC to be a fighter, hmmm?"

Niles just nods and stays silent. He hears footsteps coming down the hall and lifts his head from Sara's shoulder. The doctor approaching stays silent until he reaches them.

"Mr. Brightmore."

"How is she? Is my wife okay?"

"She is doing well considering the circumstances. She has a broken arm from when she tried to shield her stomach and some massive bruising and lacerations to her right leg. It doesn't seem to be broken which is good. She is lucky that she didn't dislocate her hip. We noticed that when we ran some tests that she suffered a brain injury. She had a major gash on her forehead that needed stitches. The extent of her head injury is unknown at this time. We will have to wait and evaluate her once she wakes up but for right now we just have to wait and see."

"But she is going to be ok, right?"

"As far as we know at the moment, yes."

"What about the brain injury?"

"At this point, all we can do is wait. There is always the chance of amnesia with cases like this."

Niles nods his head but feels himself getting caught up in the emotions of the situation. Sara can sense this and wraps him in a hug.

"She can't forget. She can't forget," Niles repeats over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am feeling rather generous today so I thought I would give you all an extra chapter for all of the reviews and alerts I have been getting lately. So I hope you all like this. **

The nursery walls were painted yellow. It was her choice to paint them this color. She said it reminded her of the sun, the bright sun that kept her warm on those summer days. It brought joy to her life just like the little life she was carrying did. The nursery was going to be yellow whether she had a girl or a boy. And even though she prayed for a little girl, she couldn't turn down the idea of a little boy just like her husband.

Unfortunately, the nursery walls would not be yellow for much longer. CC didn't remember anything about her and Niles. She didn't have a clue that she had a daughter. Thus forcing Niles to come to the penthouse, their home and destroy the nursery that they spent so much time preparing. Until she remembered, Niles and Gracie would be staying in the Sheffield home and as far as CC would know, Gracie would be Maxwell and Sara's child.

It was easiest this way. They would tell CC that she just couldn't remember Sara having another baby. It wouldn't seem out of the ordinary for Niles to take care of the child since he had practically raised their other two.

It might have been the easiest way but that doesn't mean it's not hard especially for Niles. Seeing CC and have her ask what the hell he was doing in her room and why she looked like a two ton whale nearly devastated him. He dropped the flowers that he had bought for her on the floor and his eyes welled up with tears. He didn't even pick them up as he practically ran out of the door and straight to Sara.

He didn't have to say anything because she already knew that CC couldn't remember anything. She had already been in to see CC as Niles spent time with his daughter, their daughter. She didn't have the heart to tell him this though; he had been through so much already.

All of the furniture in the nursery had already been taken to the mansion and was set up in the small bedroom next to Niles' room which he moved back into. Not only was he losing his wife and the mother of his child, but also his home, their home. All that was left to do was paint the walls back to the original white. This was a harder task than it looked. He didn't have the heart to paint the whole thing white so along the back wall where no one could see unless they were specifically looking there, there is a strip of yellow paint as a constant reminder of what should have been.

The first night that Grace was out of the hospital, Niles was a panicking mess. He was irritable and then so was she as she sensed his frustration. It took a good nap from the both of them to calm down. He dreamed about her that first night, about how amazing she would be as a mother as soon as she let down some of her walls and gave it a chance. If only she would just remember.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed the last two chapters! Things will have to get a little sad before they become happy again so prepare for it! Enjoy**

He sat by her side as he listened to the monitors beep. He hadn't been home yet and was wearing the same set of clothes that Sara had brought for him when they found out about the accident. Between sitting at her bed side and looking after Grace, he just didn't feel the need to go back to their empty penthouse. He didn't think that he could take it after all. She was everything that he never knew he wanted. It was a sure struggle to see her like, to know that she might not remember their life together and their precious little girl. But yet he clung to the hope that she might remember and be perfectly okay.

The door opened and Sara walked inside the room with little Brighton clinging to her hand. She walked over and ran her other hand down Nile's arm.

"Come on, Niles. Why don't we get out of here for a little bit? You look like you could use some sleep. You haven't left the hospital since you got here."

"I can't leave her."

"I know Nile's but believe me, you are starting to smell and the last thing CC needs when she wakes up is to have to smell you like you are smelling now. So please, Max is out in the hall, why don't you have him ride you back to either your place or ours and take a shower. CC will be here when you get back."

"But what if she wakes up while I am gone?"

"Brighton and I will stay here with her. Won't we, B?" Little Brighton just clung tighter to Sara's hand.

"Go Niles, we will be fine. She will be fine."

With that Niles stood, placed a kiss on his wife's forehead and walked out of the room. Sara took Niles' place on the chair next to the bed and lifted Brighton to her lap.

"Come on, Chas. You need to wake up. Niles needs you. I need you. Little Grace needs you. God she is so beautiful, Chas. You and Niles really did well for yourselves." There was no response just Brighton fidgeting in her lap. "She looks like you, you know. She has your eyes and your nose. But her hair is all Niles and so is her mouth. I can just tell that she is going to inherit his shit eating grin that's for sure."

Sara let out a sigh as the monitors continued to beep. "Why didn't you just stay at the mansion like we suggested? You shouldn't even been working anyways but you wanted to. If you would have stayed you never would have been on that street." She shook her head to fight away the tears. "Why don't you just listen to what everyone else has to say?"

Three year old Brighton was getting antsy so Sara knew she had to calm herself down. She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes as the doctor entered the room.

"Has anything changed?" she asked the doctor.

"She should be waking up now any time. Has she responded at all to conversation?"

"Not while I have been here. I sent Niles home a little bit ago. He needed a little time to himself."

"Yes, please make sure he takes care of himself. Whether she remembers or not, this is going to be difficult on him. She will probably need help when she leaves the hospital and with a newborn well things may get a little crazy."

"I don't doubt that Niles could handle it but CC is everything to him. If she doesn't remember their life together then he is going to be absolutely crushed. And think about how much Grace will need her too."

The doctor only nodded in response, knowing how much rode on his patient remembering her life. And before he could actually respond, they heard a quite scratchy voice.

"Who is Grace?"

"No…" Sara whispered as she stood up and placed a sleepy Brighton on her hip.

"Mrs. Sheffield, why don't you step outside while I examine CC?"

" Please, just let me stay. I need to stay."

CC followed the conversation between the doctor and her friend as if she were watching a ball during a tennis match, back and forth, back and forth.

"Step outside, you will be able to see her in a few minutes."

Sara rushed outside without even looking back at her friend to avoid losing it all together. She went straight to the receptionist and asked to use her phone.

After a few rings she heard, "Maxwell Sheffield."

"Max."

"Sara, darling, what's wrong?"

"CC-" Sara let out a cry.

"What about CC?" Niles just stepped into the office and his eyes immediately shot up when he heard his wife's name.

"She doesn't remember" Sara said with a whimper. "Please don't tell Niles, yet. The doctor is in with her now to check her."

"What happened? I mean how do you know?"

"Brighton and I were with her and then the doctor came in and we were talking and I mentioned Grace." Sara let out another cry and Max could hear her sobs through the phone. Niles looked at Maxwell with such hurt in his eyes. "She asked who Grace was, Max. She doesn't remember her own daughter."

**AN: The next chapter is already written so if this chapter gets five or more reviews I will post the next chapter asap! Follow me on twitter for details about my stories and when I am going to post next... my_hero_mizzy **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: 4 reviews on here and 1 on Twitter equals a new chapter! I have been asked about when I will be updating Before It's Too Late so if anyone else is wondering, I have kinda lost my motivation for that story since it has been a while since I actually sat down to think it through. However, if I get some time this week I will work on getting that story back on track as well. Enjoy. **

"She doesn't remember, sir, does she?"

"I'm sorry Niles. I truly am. If there is anything that I can do for you, please let me know."

"Grace."

"What about her Niles?"

"If CC doesn't remember Grace then I doubt she will remember me."

"Niles, she only just woke up. Don't you think that you should at least see her before you make such accusations? Give her some time before you hand your child off to someone else."

"I just… I can't imagine my life without her, sir. How will I do this? How?" For not the first time since the accident, Niles was brought to tears over his wife. Maxwell stood up and pulled his dear friend into a friendly hug.

"It will get better, Old Man. Wait and see. CC is a strong woman, she has never failed you before has she?"

"No"

"Then why do you think she will start now? It may take some time but the CC that we both know, the one that loves you and your life together will return."

"Grace needs her, I need her."

"I know you do, Old Man. Why don't you go and see her for yourself? I will drive you back to the hospital. I know that they need you but please take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

The ride back to the hospital was excruciatingly slow for Niles knowing that the one person that he cared so much for wasn't truly going to be there when he saw them. Sara was the first to see them when they stepped off of the elevator.

"Niles! I'm so sorry, Niles!" She ran into his arms as he wrapped them around her and he cried together. "She doesn't know. It's all gone."

"What does she remember?" Maxwell asked from the sidelines.

" According to the doctor, the last thing she remembers is visiting with her father in Aspen for Christmas."

"That was at least three years ago! Why then? Why is that the last thing she remembers?"

"I don't know, Niles. But the doctor told her she was having some memory issues and that some things were kind of hazy but the doctor does not want us to tell her about Grace and your marriage."

"Why? That is preposterous! He feels that if we tell her now she might start to regress even further. We need to help her move forward, Niles, we don't need her going back any further than she actually is."

"But she is my wife! She is Grace's mother! She needs to know!" The anger was building up inside of him as he punched the nearest wall.

"Niles, Old Man, you need to calm yourself. Acting like this isn't going to help CC now is it?"

The tears poured from Niles' eyes as he slid down the wall and sat on the cold hospital walls and he leaned his head on his knees. The nurse that had been in the nursery with Grace the day before just happened to be walking down the hall and saw Niles.

"Niles, is everything alright?"

Sara looked at the nurse with sad eyes and said, "She doesn't remember." The nurse let out a soft gasp as she bent down to touch his arm.

"Come on, let's go and see Grace. I bet she would love to see you right now." Sulking, Niles stood up and followed the nurse.

* * *

A little bit later, Sara walked into CC's room.

"Hi there, CC"

"Sara."

"Is everything alright?"

CC grunted and closed her eyes. " I feel like I have lost everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever had that feeling where you know that there is something that you can't remember but you just can't think of what it is? Sure I have had this feeling before but never this strong. What could be so important that I can't remember?"

_Oh maybe that you have a husband and a child that desperately need you to remember them. _Sara thought to herself.

"It will come to you, I'm sure."

"Is everyone here?"

"Everyone?"

"The kids? Maxwell?"

"Brighton is with Maxwell out in the waiting room and Maggie is with the nanny."

"So has dust mop shown his ugly mug around here lately?"

It had been so long since Sara had heard a cruel barb come out of CC's mouth about Niles that it took her by surprise at first.

"CC, you really should be nicer to the man. He actually does care a lot."

"Why should I? He is just a servant after all." She said in a bitter tone. They hadn't even realized that someone was standing in the doorway until the door slammed shut and there was a hustle of footsteps down the hallway.

Sara bolted from her seat after sending CC a glare and followed after him, "Niles wait!"

But it was too late. He was far from her eyesight and she knew how hard this was going to be on him.

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Skipping a head a bit in time for this chapter but I promise to flashback (later on in the story) to the things that happened up until this point. Enjoy.**

It was Grace's second birthday. She was such a pleasant child despite being scared of just about anything and everything besides Niles. She clung to him as he brought her into the kitchen with him that morning. It was their daily ritual to get ready and then head to the kitchen for breakfast before a little bit of play time before he had to work.

This particular morning, they were not alone in the kitchen. CC was already there nursing a cup of coffee and munching on a piece of toast. Niles had to stop in his tracks because she looked so at ease like she belonged there. Did she remember?

"Good morning, Niles," she said when she finally saw him.

"Good morning... You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am not sure exactly why. I woke up this morning and for some reason I can't help but think that I am forgetting something really important for today. I racked my brain all morning and yet here I am half way across town from my place on a Saturday morning no less to try and figure out what is so damn important."

His heart skipped a beat. Maybe she was beginning to remember some little things like their daughter's birthday.

"It is actually a very important day. It just happens to be Grace's second birthday."

Grace snuggled herself deeper into Niles' arms as she held on to her blanket, a blanket that CC herself had found someone to crochet just for her baby girl when she was still pregnant. What happened next was very out of character for this new CC. She stood up from the table and walked over to Niles where he was leaning against the center island.

"Well then, Happy Birthday Grace. My, my, that is a pretty blanket. I bet it is really soft too."

Grace being the pleasant child that she is handed her blanket over to CC and smiled bashfully. CC admired the blanket in her hands as Niles prayed that she was finally coming around.

"I should probably get the little one's breakfast started."

He adjusted Grace in his arms so that she was resting on his hip as he moved around the kitchen. What shocked him the most was that CC had followed him. Grace was watching her carefully from his arms and eventually leaned out with her arms stretched towards CC. CC then took Grace from his arms.

"I will hold her for you while you prepare her breakfast."

"Are you sure, Miss Babcock? I can do both at the same time. I do it every morning." The truth was he didn't think that he could handle seeing Grace sitting there with CC without imagining what things could be like.

"Yes, now get this hungry girl some breakfast Butler Boy."

Grace sat on CC's lap and snuggled into her as CC covered her with the blanket. The kitchen door was pushed open and Sara walked through.

"Good morning C-... CC?" She shot Niles a glance and he gave a confused smile and a shoulder shrug. "Not that I don't love you being here but what are you doing here so early on a Saturday?"

"For the life of me I couldn't remember what to do was. I knew it had to be something important so I came here to help me remember. It turns out it was Grace's birthday all along. Right, Birthday Girl?" She said as she bounced Grace on her lap.

"That's right, my little girl is two today isn't she." Sara said as she took Grace from CC's grasp. If Niles hadn't been watching CC so hard he would have missed the look of sadness and longing when Sara took Grace from her arms. This should be their day, just the three of them with a possible party in the afternoon. Grace wouldn't have had to be taken from her mother's arms. He is sure that Sara didn't mean anything by it. She wanted CC to remember just as much as he did but to make the act believable she almost had to take Grace from CC not that it brought him any pleasure.

After a few minutes though, Grace began to get antsy in Sara's arms. She leaned out again and reached for CC just as she did the first time. A look of pure shock could be found on all three faces as CC took her back into arms.

"Looks like you made yourself a new friend there, Grace. You are stuck with her now CC," Sara said with a chuckle.

"That's alright with me now isn't, little one. You aren't that bad after all now huh?" Grace squealed as CC bounced her on her knees. Niles came over with Grace's breakfast prepared, chopped fruit, some milk and a waffle cut up into very tiny pieces. Grace turned in CC's arms and began picking up the tiny pieces and putting them in her mouth one at a time.

Niles stood in amazement. This is how he always pictured it except in his dreams CC would have done this little breakfast routine more than once and she would have remembered their time together.


	9. Chapter 9

No one knew this, not even Niles or at least she liked to think that he know, but after the first time she held Grace on her second birthday CC was drawn to the child. Whenever she could get away during the day, she would make her way to the child's room and just watch her sleep or if she had caught her waking up from her nap she would play with her for a while. It had gone on like this for a while and as the little girl was growing up before her eyes, they would make play dates just for the two of them. Eventually she had to let Sara in on this but she couldn't be more relieved with how the conversation went.

She had found Sara in Grace's room that morning when she was going to spend her daily time with the child.

"Oh Sara, I didn't realize you were here."

"It's alright, CC. Come and join us we were just about to have a tea party. Isn't that right Gracie?"

"Uh huh." The little one said with a smile on her face. It wasn't all that much different from what they did any other day. This time however there was another person joining them.

"You don't mind, do you CC? I know that you like to spend time with her during the day."

"You know?"

"Of course, I do. Who do you think keeps Niles away from here for the hour or so that you spend here. I actually think that he is starting to suspect something which is why I decided to join you today. It doesn't help that Gracie tells me all about your time together."

"She does, does she. Well, at least I know she is enjoying it."

"What makes you do it?"

"I... I don't know. I just couldn't stay away. After her last birthday, I have just been drawn to her."

"You can spend all the time you want with her. Although, you might have to fight Niles for that time because she always has been his favorite."

"I noticed that."

Grace got off of her little chair and climbed her way up onto CC's lap and started babbling.

"It seems she has taken to you as well. The only other person she gets along that well with is Niles."

They were silent for a little while until CC tickled Grace and the room erupted with her laughter.

"Maxwell and I are going out this weekend. We are taking the weekend for ourselves and going to that resort that he loves."

"Sounds like you too will be having a good time. Try not to bring back another rugrat with you," CC said with a laugh.

"Don't worry we won't. But I was wondering, maybe you would like to watch Grace for us."

"But what about Niles? Won't he have something to say about this."

"You leave Niles to me. I will pack up her stuff and bring her to your place Friday evening."

"Thank you, Sara."

"Niles, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course, Mrs. Sheffield."

"Come on Niles, Maxwell is around. You know that you can call me Sara."

"What would you like to speak with me about?"

"I need to change our plans for this weekend regarding Grace."

"What do you mean change our plans? I thought that it was decided on that she would stay with me while you two are away."

"That was the original plan, yes, but I found someone else to watch her."

"What? Sara, how could you? She is my daughter. I thought that you respected that."

"Niles, Niles, calm down. Did it ever occur to you that you make actually like who is watching her."

"Really? Who could I possibly be okay with watching my daughter?"

"What about CC?"

"Are you serious? CC is watching her this weekend?" A weight was lifted off of his shoulders but he was still very curious about how this came about.

"Yes. Grace is going to stay with CC this weekend."

"But how?"

"You cannot tell her I told you this because she practically swore me to secrecy."

"I won't I swear. I just want to know what is going through her head sometimes."

"Ever since Grace's last birthday, they have been spending a little bit of time together every day. I have known about it for a while. I peeked in on Grace a couple of months ago and she was sitting on the floor playing with CC. I didn't think much of it until I witnessed it again a couple of days later around the same time. So for the past few months, I have been trying to keep you from the nursery around that time."

"I knew something was going on but I didn't expect this. Do you think she is starting to remember?"

"I don't think so Niles but when I talked with CC about this earlier she said that she has this odd connection with Grace and hates to be away from her."

"I can't believe this. So she is going to watch Grace this weekend? By herself?"

"Yes, she can do it. I wouldn't recommend it unless I was perfectly sure she could handle it. Grace loves her and is becoming comfortable around her. This is a good thing, Niles."

"A very good thing, indeed," he said as a lone tear escaped from his eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am sooo sorry that I couldn't update sooner. Things have been really crazy lately. So to make up for it, here is a longer chapter that I had a lot of fun writing. Just a quick question. I was planning on keeping Burns like a Fire a oneshot but would you readers like to see one more chapter to wrap things up? Please let me know because I am starting to consider it now that things are starting to settle down again. Well on with the show! Enjoy! **

Friday didn't seem to come fast enough for the Sheffield's and yet time seemed to fly by for CC who was beginning to get nervous about keeping Grace by herself for the whole weekend. It wasn't like she was going to be under the watchful eye of the nosy butler. She was going to be at her penthouse alone with a toddler for the whole entire weekend without anyone telling her when the child needed to be fed or put down for a nap. It was damn terrifying if she actually sat down to think about it.

At the moment however, CC was zipping around her penthouse making sure that everything was in order. There were little covers on all of the outlets. Anything small enough to be put in a child's mouth was out of reach. The gate was up around the fire place, the windows were locked, and her fridge was stocked. It was an odd sight to see in the CC Babcock home. The liquor bottles were out of sight right now she wished she could just take a drink to calm her raging nerves.

As soon as Sara stepped into CC's penthouse with Grace in her arms, Grace wiggled with all of her might to break free from Sara's grasp. Giving in to the young one's demands, she set the toddler on floor. Grace who was smart as a whip already as well as every bit as stubborn and motivated as both of her biological parents, already had a plan and wasn't going to stop until she got what she wanted.

This goal just happened to be to see CC. So she ran as fast as her chubby little legs would let her until she smacked right into CC's shins and wrapped her arms around one of CC's legs. CC shot a look at Sara to judge her reaction because Grace had never shown her such affection when anyone else was around.

"Looks like someone missed you this afternoon, Cee-"Sara said with a chuckle. "Hopefully she will start to settle down and be in a better mood for you. She has been rather feisty all afternoon."

CC who still had Grace pulling on her leg, bent down to pick up the anxious toddler before nodding to Sara, silently inviting her to take a seat on the couch.

"She seems just fine now, don't you Gracie?" CC said as she lightly bounced Grace on her knee causing an eruption of giggles from the precious little girl.

"I packed all of her things and she already had dinner. The doorman should be bringing them up shortly. I put a list of phone numbers in her bag should you need to reach us." Sara said almost forgetting that she was letting the child spend the weekend with her actual mother.

"We will be fine, Sara." CC claimed as she mustered up her confidence so she could sound like she actually had it all together.

"But should anything go wrong, you will need to be able to get in contact with Maxwell and myself."

"Where is Maxwell anyways? You would think that he would want to say goodbye to this little cutie?" CC asked as Grace played with her fingers and forced CC to clap her hands before giggling again.

Sara had to momentarily look away. Sure Maxwell was up to helping their friends but he wasn't completely thrilled about how they were going about this. He thought that if CC was willing to be involved in Grace's life more then she should be told the truth sooner rather than later.

"Oh you know Max. He wanted to double check some things at the theater." Sara said with a sigh trying not to make eye contact with CC.

"Hmmmf." CC huffed.

"I wanted to tell you, Cee, Niles is going to stay at the mansion this weekend if you need a break from baby duty."

"You don't think I can really do this, do you Sara Catherine?"

"Of course I do _Chastity Claire_. It's just that this is the first time you are keeping her overnight let alone for the whole weekend."

"If you had any doubts about me doing this then you shouldn't have offered to let her stay here. We will be fine, I promise you. Now shouldn't you be going? You don't want to keep Maxwell waiting." CC said slightly irritated that her best friend doubted her. Although it did make her feel a tad bit better when Grace fought Sara when she tried to take her out of CC's arms to say goodbye.

Once Sara left and the doorman brought in Grace's things, CC put in Grace's favorite movie and sat with her on the couch.

"See this isn't so bad, is it Gracie?"

"No!" Gracie said with a giggle in which CC tickled her some more to keep her laughing.

The little girl settled herself into CC's lap and leaned back against CC's chest. CC responded by pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around the two of them.

A few hours later after a cartoon movie, a quick snack and a sippy cup filled with chocolate milk, CC found herself filling up the bathtub while Grace sat on the carpet in the bathroom. It was obvious that Grace loved the extra attention that CC was giving her because she wouldn't leave CC's side the whole night.

Once she had Grace in the tub, she said "Alright go easy on me, kid, this is the first time at giving a kid a bath."

Grace just laughed and played with the who was kneeling beside the tub reached beside her and grabbed the little duck and pushed it to Grace. "Fuck!" Grace said. CC's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she heard the swear word come out of the toddler's mouth.

"That's duck, Grace. Can you say duck?"

"Fuck!"

"No, it's a duck"

"Duck?"

"Yes, it is a ducky. Do you know what a ducky says?"

"Quack, Quack."

"Very good."

It didn't take long before Grace began to get sleepy so CC lifted her out of the tub for proceeding to change her into her pajamas. The original plan was for Grace to sleep in her playpen which was set up in the guest room but CC just felt wrong about leaving the two year ld in an unfamiliar room by herself so she carried Grace on her hip into the guest room and with her free hand she pushed the playpen out into the hallway and into the master suite.

Grace however had other plans when it came to bedtime. Whenever CC tried to put her into the playpen she whimpered and fussed and clung tighter to CC which made CC feel horrible because it was obvious that the child was exhausted. Figuring that a little more time wouldn't hurt she took Grace over to her own bed where she crawled in with her.

Within just a few minutes, Grace was fast asleep curled right up into CC's side. As exhausting as the evening was for CC, she wrapped her arms around the little one before breathing in the scent of the baby shampoo and closing her eyes.

* * *

The Sheffield Mansion- Saturday Morning

Niles was awake bright and early like he normally was except this morning he didn't have any plans. He didn't have to make a big breakfast or clean or wait hand and foot on someone. Deciding to take a walk through the park, he laced up his shoes and made his way to the front door. He was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Sheffield residence. This is Niles speaking."

"Well, hello there son." The voice said.

"Stuart, it is good to hear from you. How is everything on your front?"

"Things are well here. I was just calling to see how my two lovely girls are and since neither really understands what is going on, I figured I would check in with you."

"She still doesn't remember but things are looking up I suppose."

"Oh really? What has changed since the last time I spoke with you?"

"They have been spending time together-CC and Grace. She has been taking time out of her day to spend time with our child. I guess it started after Grace's last birthday but they spend a little time together each day. And Grace is so fond of her. Sara told about how attached they both are to each other."

"That is spectacular, son, it really is."

"Grace is changing her again. I had to hope that something like this would happen and now Grace is spending the whole weekend with her since Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield are out of town."

"The whole weekend, you say? Well isn't that something. I told you that she would come around eventually."

"If only she would have that same kind of connection toward me."Niles sighed, missing his wife and his best friend.

"But she does, dear boy, she does. She talks about you every time I speak with her. Sure she is just telling me about how you make her miserable and all of the pranks you play on her but she doesn't shut up about you. Just keep doing what you are doing and eventually she will come around. I promise you."

"Thank you, sir."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I just miss her. I miss CC, the CC that I used to know. The one that didn't mind that I was a butler and the one that I could joke around with, without have to prank in the process."

"I know it isn't easy on you but things will get better."

"I really hope so."

"Do you have plans for this weekend then?"

"Not particularly, no."

"You should stop and visit with my daughter and granddaughter. Maybe she will surprise you."

"I doubt it. The transformation won't happen overnight, sir."

"It won't hurt to try now, will it boy?"

"I suppose not."

"Let me know how things turn out. I will be in touch."

"Yes sir."

"She will come around Niles. Just give her some more time."

And with that the phone went dead and Niles was left speechless.

* * *

Around ten o'clock Grace was changed, dressed, fed and ready to start her day. While CC flipped through the morning newspaper, Grace sat on the floor playing with her blocks. It wasn't ten minutes later when there was a knock at the door. CC got up and looked through the peep hole with Grace clinging to the back of her legs.

Seeing that it was Niles on the other side of her door, CC opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Lemon Pledge? Sara put you up to this, didn't she? Ugh I can't believe her. Grace and I are just fine so you can leave."

"Miss Babcock, wait! Mrs. Sheffield did not put me up to this. I am here on my own free will although I am sure that I will regret it later."

She opened the door a little wider and when he bent down Grace ran into his out stretched arms. He stood up and followed CC who guided him inside.

"So what are you doing here then?"

"Can't it just be that I missed this precious little one? This was supposed to be my weekend with her you know."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were looking forward to it that much. I could have just let her stay another weekend."

"It's fine, really. I just wanted to see her for a bit."

"Oh ok. I should actually clean up the kitchen a bit. We had a little too much fun with breakfast." CC stepped out of the living room and into her kitchen before leaning against the counter and closing her eyes.

She didn't realize that Niles had followed her. "I was actually on my way to the park before I stopped here. I was thinking that maybe we could take her out for a walk through the park."

"You want me to go with you? What is with you today, dust buster? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just fine. I just thought that since it would probably be impossible to get her out of here without you, that maybe you would like to go with us."

"I don't even have her stroller."

"No need to worry Cruella, I brought the town car and the stroller is in the trunk?"

"You figured that I would give into this didn't you?"

"It's a nice day. What can I say?" He flashed his sly grin and he caught CC's eyes with his own.

"Give me a few minutes to change and get ready."

"More like an hour."

"That's not a good way to get a woman to go anywhere with you, Niles?"

"Well it is a good thing that I am not going with a woman now isn't it, Babs?"

"Very funny, Niles."

A little while later, Niles and CC were walking through the park with Niles pushing the dark blonde, blue eyed toddler in the stroller. After walking a little bit, CC spoke up "You know, Maxwell didn't even come with Sara to drop her off."

"It honestly doesn't shock me all that much Babs."

"Come to think of it, I don't think I have ever seen him treat her the same way he treats the other children. I wonder why that is?"

"He wasn't all too thrilled to have a third child."

"But even so, he shouldn't treat her any different from the other children. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. There is even a difference in the way Sara treats her compared to the other two. Gracie is too sweet and too young to have to deal with that."

Niles realized that CC was comparing Grace to her own childhood. He had heard often from both CC and her father about how they wished that time had been different for the both of them.

"That's why I spend so much time with her, Brunette."

"It wasn't why I started spending time with her but it is making me want to spend even more time with her."

They kept walking and passed several people coming the opposite way. One older lady stopped them as they were walking.

"Oh what a beautiful child! She is just absolutely precious. She is going to be an absolute heartbreaker one day. But with good looking parents like the two of you, how could she not be!"

Niles' eyes just about popped out of his head as he tried to keep his cool. He was even more surprised when CC responded with "Thank you. She most definitely takes after her daddy here."

His heart was pounding so hard and he had tears in his eyes. This was how it should be. This should be his routine on Saturdays except he should be waking up next to her instead across the city. They bid there farewells with the older woman and kept walking.

"Niles?"

"Yes, Miss Babcock?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course, Miss Babcock."

"Did you ever want this? A child of your own? A family?"

She really hit the nail on the head with that one. "Well yes, of course."

"What is stopping you?"

"Besides my station in life? My one bedroom in a mansion owned by my employer who I practically took care of my whole life?"

"Seriously Niles, all of that aside. I am sure you have had your opportunities."

"I did. Once."

"What happened?" Niles looks at her with a vulnerable look weary if he should actually tell her. "I won't use it against you, I promise."

Finally he gave in. "I met a woman. A fantastic woman really. She changed me. She was amazing. Even talked about having children one day."

"What happened to her?"

"There was an accident. She lived but things were different after that. We fought a lot and it didn't work out between the two of us."

"I'm sorry, Niles. Do you still think about her?"

"Every day." They were silent after that for a while. "We should probably get the little one back in time to take her nap." Niles said and they made their way back to the car.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello all! I just want to take a moment to thank three people in particular. First I would like to thank GleekyGeorgie for all of the feedback on twitter and for suggesting this story in the first place. Without you this story would have never existed. Next I would like to thank ShhhIAmThinking for reviewing consistently. And lastly I would like to give a shout out to CoachLover18 for taking the time to review each chapter the other day. This chapter was inspired by one of your reviews. So thanks! And thank you to everyone else who has either reviewed or followed this story. Everything in italics are part of a flashback. The end of this chapter takes place a few months after the chapter ten. Enjoy!**

_CC had just gotten to the ski lodge where she was supposed to meet her father before traveling to the cabin where they would be spending the holiday season. She didn't get to see her father often so when she did, she tried to maximize their time together. This trip was going to be the same way. She had already had every minute planned from dinners at the lodge, to skiing and horseback riding followed by sometime at the coffee shop as well as morning paper reads and time to talk by the fire at night. _

_Growing up Stuart was highly involved with his growing business while his now ex-wife spent time at the club or the spa and the children were left with the nanny. So these trips meant just as much to him as they did to her. He only wished that his other two children would join them from time to time. _

_As CC sat at the table waiting for Stuart to arrive, she thought back to a conversation that she had before making the journey to Aspen. She had been finishing up the last of her work before the trip when Niles walked into the office. _

"_Can I get you anything before you go, Miss Babcock?"_

"_No thank you, Niles. I have everything I need." _

"_Very well then Miss Babcock." He turned to exit the office when CC stopped him._

"_Wait Niles, you're all dressed up this evening. Big date?" _

"_As a matter of fact I do have a date tonight?"_

"_Where did you meet this one, at the dry cleaners where you take Maxwell's clothing?" She said with a snort but she clenched her fists that were not seen in Niles view. _

"_No, she was recommended to me by a mutual friend who just happened to set this evening up."_

"_Ooohh so a blind date! I hope when you get there you don't find out she is actually a man." _

"_Very funny Miss Babcock but I don't believe that Miss Sara would set me up with a man."_

"_Wait, Sara set this up? You do know that she is possibly the worst matchmaker ever don't you?" Niles just shrugged his shoulders. "So which of the sorority girls did Sara happen to set up with?" _

"_And why should I supply you with that piece of information, Miss Babcock?"_

"_Because Sara is too nice and wouldn't tell you any of their flaws."_

"_But Sara wouldn't make things up just to fool with me either."_

"_That was one time, Niles! And besides wouldn't you want to know more scoop about them before you get there and find out what a dud she is."_

"_Fine, Miss Babcock. The woman's name is Charlotte, Charlotte-"_

"_Charlotte Thomas. Went by Lola. Was very big into gossiping and probably has more notches on her bedpost than there are lines on a yard stick." And a real bitch if you ask me. Why would Sara even consider setting the two of them up? They are totally wrong for each other. _

"_You're lying, Miss Babcock."_

"_Fine don't believe me. Well I'm out of here. Try not to burn the place down while I'm away." _

_CC was brought back to the present with the sound of her father's voice. "Something on your mind, kitten?"_

"_Oh daddy I didn't even see you there." CC said as she watched him take a seat at the table._

"_You seemed to be concentrating on something rather hard."_

"_Just thinking is all."_

"_About him?"_

"_About who?" _

"_You know who I am referring to."_

"_Please daddy, why would I be thinking about Niles?"_

"_So you were thinking about him then."_

"_Ugghh daddy, would you please give it a rest. It's just so unlike you to not take something that you want." _

"_I never said I wanted him. I despise the man."_

"_Say that all you want kitten but I know you better than that."_

"_Can we please get back to ordering dinner?" Stuart just gave her a sly grin and went about ordering his dinner. _

_The two weeks' vacation wasn't as much fun as she originally thought it was going to be. Sure she acted like it was fun but deep inside she was torn between incredible jealousies, lust, and denial over her true feelings. She couldn't have feelings for Niles could she? It wasn't possible. He was a butler and she was a socialite. _

"_You shouldn't let it stop you, Kitten."_

"_What are you talking about, daddy?" _

"_The same thing I have been alluding to the whole time we have been here. You can't help what you feel, Kitten. If you really have feelings for him you need to let him know before it's too late. One day you might wake up and realize that you lost your chance at something really great. You should go to him."_

"_What? Daddy, this was supposed to be our vacation."_

"_But you haven't stopped thinking about him since you got here. Your mind has been anywhere but here. Do something for yourself this time, Kitten."_

"_But daddy-"_

"_No, go and call and tell me what happens later." _

_The first thing that she did when she got to New York was going straight to the mansion. She was shaking and she couldn't still her tapping foot as she waited for somebody to open the door. Despite the freezing temperature, it was the only thing keeping her in the moment. Within a few minutes the door opened and it wasn't Sara or Maxwell or Niles. CC was looking straight into the face of one of her college 'friends'. The curly haired redhead, with her dazzling green eyes looked right at her as if she couldn't understand what CC was doing there._

"_Charlotte." CC said curtly._

"_Chastity." Charlotte replied just as dry. _

"_I wasn't expecting to see you here."_

"_I wasn't really expecting you either." _

"_It's nice to know that you so cordially took over this part of Sara's life too. You wouldn't even let her open her own door." _

"_Well it would have been a little awkward to let the butler do it since I had to so kindly inform him that I wouldn't be caught dead with a servant even if he was the last person on earth."_

"_What did you say?" CC's temper was flaring as she heard Charlotte speak terribly about Niles._

"_I said that I wouldn't be caught dead with a servant. I honestly have no idea what she was thinking."_

_Trying to keep her temper at bay, CC said "Then why are you still her?"_

"_Sara had invited me to spend the holiday season, you know before she tried to set me up with the butler."_

"_So what, you decided to stay after treating him like shit?"_

"_He needs to learn where he stands in the world."_

"_GET OUT"_

"_What?"_

"_I said GET OUT." _

"_You don't have the authority to tell me what to do in Sara's home."_

"_If Sara and Maxwell knew how you have been treating Niles who just happens to be very close with Maxwell you would have been gone before you stepped in the door."_

_And with that CC stormed up the stairs. She approached Niles room quietly and carefully before knocking on his door. It took a few minutes but the depressed and angered butler finally opened the door._

"_Come to rub it in my face, Babcock?"_

"_No, I'm sorry. I really am."_

"_I guess I should have listened to you. For the woman with as many notches in her bed post wouldn't even consider a man below her social status."_

"_Who cares what she thinks anyways? And besides you shouldn't have to worry about her hanging around here any longer." He looked up at her with sad eyes and she lifted her hand to cup his face. You are too good for her Niles. She doesn't deserve someone like you."_

"_Why are you being so nice to me, Babs?"_

"_I did a lot of thinking while I was away about what I really want in life."_

"_And what is it exactly that you want?"_

_She looked him in the eyes before whispering "You." And their mouths met in a soft and delicate kiss. _

CC woke with a start as her dream self's lips pressed against Niles'. That wasn't how she remembered the vacation in Aspen going. Her head was spinning as the images from her dream ran through her mind again. Did she kiss Niles? No! But the dream seemed so real. What the hell was happening?

**AN: I am going to try and keep the story line of this very similar to that of the show so if there are any scenes that you readers would specifically like to see let me know! This story will go up through season 6 with some twists. So we have a long journey still ahead. Reviews make me happy! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here it is! FYI I start school again soon and I am taking the hardest class in my curriculum this semester so I don't know how often I will get to update once I go back. But I will try to update at least one more time after this chapter before I return to school. **

**Some thoughts about this chapter…possible foreshadowing… anyhow for some reason and I can't possibly for the life of me figure out why, but I feel the need to have some sort of conflict between Sara and CC. And spinning off of the last scene where we saw the two of them together as well as the walk through the park with CC and Niles, I don't know, this just seemed to click. Maybe? Still not sure about it. Please be sure to let me know what you think about this chapter and all of the actions/emotions/dialogue because I'm not too sure how realistic it is. **

"Are you sure that you are going to be ok?" Sara asked when she dropped Grace off at CC's penthouse on the third Friday of the month.

"Must you ask me that every time you bring her here? She will be fine. We both will. This isn't the first time that I have done this Sara." CC said getting rather frustrated that her friend still didn't seem completely comfortable.

"I know. It's just that I worry about you two. I know that you care about her but its every mother's duty to worry about their child." Sara spoke with ease. She wanted to make it seem believable that she was really Grace's mother at least until CC started to remember.

"We will be fine, Sara." CC said again with a sigh.

"Why are you getting all defensive? You know I have every right to worry about her."

"Every right? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, CC. You were just telling me the other day about how lousy you felt and how you couldn't help but have a nice strong drink accompanied by another strong drink. What is to say Grace doesn't behave and you decide to let loose a little?"

"You say that like I am an alcoholic. I had a drink after work because that husband of yours is a complete moron and if it wasn't for me the whole company would be down the drain. And I am appalled to think that you would actually believe that I would do something like that in front of a child! Look around Sara! There isn't a drop of alcohol in this place. I would think that as my best friend of many years that you would at least trust me."

"I do trust you, CC"

"Doesn't sound like it, now does it? It's funny now that you think of it. From the woman that tries to pass off her child on the butler while she does her 'high society' routine you are one to talk about treating the child the right way."

"I have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Please- when was the last time you read her a story? Or took her to the park? Or tucked her in at night? I am sure between Niles and I you might have done perhaps once or twice this month."

"Well maybe you are getting too attached to her then? Maybe Maxwell was right, maybe you are spending too much time with her."

"Why does he care?" CC argued. "He spends even less time with her than you do let own look at her across the breakfast table. But perhaps taking care of another child is too much for Mister 'I can make my butler do whatever I want.' "

"Since when are you so attached to Niles? I thought he was just a servant to you?"

"Since we both came to the conclusion that you aren't taking care of the child!" CC yelled. Thank goodness Grace was too focused on the movie on TV to notice the adults arguing in the kitchen.

Sara's face fell with the words that CC said. She quickly retreated. "I'm sorry." She rushed out of the kitchen and stopped in the living room to place a kiss on Grace's forehead before hastily making her way out of the penthouse and slamming the door shut.

* * *

"Niles, what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to come over until tomorrow."CC finally noticed the sullen look on his face "What?" she asked knowing that honestly she didn't want to hear whatever it was that he was going to say next.

"It's finally happened?" His blue eyes were misty and were making her heart rip to shreds. Never before had she seen him this distraught.

"What happened?" she said flat out. Not even bothering to ask nicely. She merely demanded to gain his attention.

"Sara," He whispered.

"God damn it, Niles speak in sentences. Now what the hell happened to Sara?"

"Her heart." He squeezed his eyes shut hoping that he wouldn't have to explain it further.

"I don't understand. What do you mean her heart?" Her own heart felt like it was about to explode from her chest.

"She was at the gym and she was running, running much faster and pushing her heart farther than she knows she should have."

Her resolve was thinning. They had known about Sara's heart problem for years. It was minor at the time of course but was still strictly watched and observed for further complication.

"What the hell happened to her Niles?"

"She collapsed. It gave out. They couldn't." Niles choked back a sob and the tears were building in CC's eyes.

"They couldn't what? Get to the damn point, Rochester!"

"They tried but they couldn't bring her back. She's gone. "

"No you're lying. This is a sick prank even for you Niles."

"Miss Babcock, CC, I would never joke about something this serious. I'm sorry but I'm not lying she is gone. She is really gone."

"No! I don't believe you!" as strong as she tried to be the tears fell from her eyes as she screamed with pent up emotion. Niles pulled her tightly into his arms. She bashed her fists against his strong chest as the sobs wrecked through her.

"Hey now. You are going to make yourself sick. She wouldn't want you to act this way." Niles was torn partially for the loss of a great friend and the reaction of the woman who held his heart and somewhat selfishly relishing the fact that for the first time in nearly three years she was in his arms. He shook the thought away and pulled her closer so she could rest her head against his chest.

"Oh spare me Niles. I don't want to hear that shit. For all I know she is probably throwing her head back and laughing to herself proclaiming that karma is a bitch. "

"Now it is my turn to not understand."

" Do you know why she was at the gym tonight Niles?" Ashe practically yelled as she pushed out of his grasp.

" Please quiet down Miss Babcock it would be a shame to wake Miss Grace. Now why do you think she went to the gym?"

The fire burned in her eyes before they dimmed just before she answered, "We fought. We never fight but I was angry. She was treating me like a child preparing to babysit for the first time. I am an adult and have taken mighty fine care of Grace in the past if I might add. It was her idea to let Grace stay with me in the first place and now all of a sudden she thinks I am getting too attached? That I can't handle taking care of Grace on my own."

Niles was about to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"Please, if it weren't for the two of us the little one wouldn't get any attention at all! Maxwell barely looks at her let alone treats her like his daughter and Sara well compared to how she treats the other two rugrats of hers-"

"CC- please, you are angry and hurt but she didn't deserve this."

"I never said that she did!"

"I just wanted her to understand! I've been in the little one's shoes, I know how it feels to have a father who works constantly and a mother who is more focused on the older siblings and society meetings. I know how it feels Niles and it doesn't feel good!"

Niles just stood there in shock. Could the argument really have gone that way? There must have been more to it. She was supposed to be their friend. He didn't know where he would be without Sara but maybe it just got to be too much for her to handle but now he would never know.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"Didn't mean it? Didn't mean it? Niles she was my best friend! If she didn't mean it then she wouldn't have said it. And now she is gone and Grace, she doesn't even have a mother. At least she had one before." She paused. Her eyes grew big as if the words she spoke burned her tongue. The guilt was burning her alive. Sara wasn't the only one that said hurtful things during the argument.

She heard the pitter patter of little feet coming down the hardwood hall way. She knew she must have been loud if she woke the almost three year old enough for her to come to the living room. The little one rubbed her eyes as she tepidly approached CC in her pajamas and bare feet.

"What's wrong, Gretchen?" CC asked as she lifted Grace onto her hip.

Grace giggled before snuggling into CC's arms and burying her head into CC's neck. It was a game that CC and Grace liked to play. CC would ask Grace what her name was to get her to speak more and when she didn't (Grace refused just about every time once she realized it was a game) CC would throw out random names to see if Grace responded to any of them. Most times though, it prompted Grace to laugh more than anything.

CC could feel the child getting heavy in her arms. "You must be tired, hmmm? Let's get you all cozy back in bed." Instead of setting her on the crib turned toddler bed, CC took Grace over to the master bed and put her in the middle. She pulled the covers up to the little girl's chin and ran her hand through the wispy reddish blonde hair and kissed her forehead. She stayed until the little eyelids fluttered closed.

She didn't even notice Niles standing in the doorway or the tears absentmindedly rolling down his cheeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter time! If I have enough time in between packing there just might be another chapter or two before I start classes. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of the feedback! And as requested here is some more CC/Grace time :) **

Everything changed after Sara passed away. Maxwell wouldn't leave his bedroom due to the immense amount of grief over losing his beloved wife. Margaret and Brighton were sullen as well at the loss of their mother. Brighton began to act out and Margaret began to hide inside herself and bottled up her pain. Niles was primarily responsible for the children as Maxwell could barely look them without tears coming to his dark eyes. As sad as it is to say, Grace's routine was the only one that didn't particularly change. Niles kept her on her regular schedule and she still was frequented by CC who often brought Grace into the office with her so she wasn't alone.

As for Niles and CC, there was an unspoken vow of silence. Sure Maxwell had known that Sara was at the gym when she had her heart attack but it was never brought to his attention that there had been an argument between his business partner and his wife. Quite frankly, CC couldn't even stand to look Niles in the eyes for he was the only one who knew of her hidden pain. It wasn't fair really to either of them as they both had to suffer. CC thought she was doing what was best for the child that she grew to care for and Niles didn't know what to believe. He didn't know everything that was said during the argument.

The night that Sara died and he watched CC put Grace to bed, she caught him watching in on them and immediately asked him to leave. The pain in his eyes was unbelievable but she couldn't take it. She couldn't take the sorrow and the guilt of losing her best friend and dealing with the one person that on a certain level shared her feelings, or at least she thought.

Niles couldn't help but feel guilty as well. If CC only knew why Sara treated Grace different from the other children such events could have been avoided. He didn't want to push her but it pulled on his heartstrings when he thought about the last encounter CC had with Sara and how it must have hurt Sara enough to push her heart so far.

Months began to pass as CC cared for the business and Niles cared for the family and there was a silent agreement as to when each of them would spend time with Grace. For the time being, CC stayed at the mansion as to maintain the business but on the third weekend of the month she and Grace would retreat to the penthouse.

It was a rainy Tuesday the first time a true insult flew. CC was standing in the office looking out the doors as the rain fell. They had tried out another nanny today but Grace cried when the nanny tried to coax her away from CC not that CC minded the little rascal being with her. Grace was currently seated on the green leather love seat with a little book in her hands as she looked at all the pictures. Glancing over at her occasionally, CC had to smile. Grace was so smart for her age and she couldn't wait to see her grow up to be a doctor or a lawyer or whatever her little heart desired.

There was another knock at the office door as Nanny whoever entered once more.

"Miss Grace it's time for lunch. Niles is waiting for you in the dining room with your favorite." Said the short pudgy redheaded woman.

"No!" shouted Grace. CC bit her tongue at how much Grace amused her. The kid truly was a little devil. She was teaching her well.

"But Miss Grace, you will be hungry later if you don't eat now."

"I don't care! I'm staying here!" The three year old argued.

"But-" Before the Nanny could try again CC cut her off.

"I will make sure that she eats. We will be in the dining room shortly."

The nanny let out a sigh. It utterly confused her as to why Grace was so attached to this woman even after her 'mother' died. There was something about the woman that ran the business and how she treated the little one. It was almost as if she didn't want her to even have a nanny or deal with the other children for that matter.

"Very well, Miss CC. We will see you in the dining room, Miss Grace." To which Grace responded by sticking her tongue out at the nanny before looking back at her book.

CC came to sit next to Grace on the couch. "So if Niles made your favorite, why aren't you running your little butt into the dining room?"

"I'm reading." Grace said simply before looking back at her picture book.

"It wasn't very nice of you to stick your tongue out at the nanny." She may not like the idea of Grace having a nanny but she wasn't going to let her be completely rude to her either. "She was only trying to be nice."

When Grace didn't respond, CC took the book out of her hands and pulled her up onto her lap.

"Hey!" Grace giggled. Just the giggle alone put a smile on CC's face.

"I want you to apologize to the nanny when you get your lunch. She may not be your mom but you still need to respect her."

"Yes ma'am." Grace responded politely. It was obvious that she was picking up a lot from both her time during the day with CC and the time she spent bonding with Niles in the evening once CC left for the day.

"Now we should probably get you to the dining room before Niles eats all your food. What do you think, Gabby?"

"It's Gracie!" Grace let out with a squeal.

"Are you sure? I could have thought your name was Gwendolyn? Or was it Galina? Or Genevieve?"

Grace was laughing harder with each new name that CC came up with. "No! My name is Gracie!"

"Really? Hmmm. It doesn't sound right. Are you sure your name is Grace?"

"Yes! Grace Claire Sheffield!" The bouncing of CC's knees came to a stop as the realization of Grace's name came to her. Claire? It finally hit her that Sara must have named Grace after her. The guilt of the night of Sara's accident hit her hard with this realization. A film of tears was beginning to cloud her line of vision. But Grace turned in her arms and looked at her. "Are you ok?" Grace asked tentatively.

"Yes, Gracie. I'm fine. Your lunch is probably cold by now."

CC stood but kept Grace in her arms figuring that a little bit of babying the child couldn't hurt.

"You're silly! It won't get cold. My favorite is peanut butter and jelly!"

CC only laughed and held onto the child tighter.

* * *

Coming into the dining room, CC notices that the whole family is already in there. Maxwell is at the head of the table and the two other children are both sitting on one side, leaving two empty chairs on the other side. CC walks over and sets Grace down on the chair next to Maxwell and takes the seat next to Grace.

"It's good to see that the two of you are finally joining us for lunch." Maxwell said stiffly.

CC bit her tongue to keep her from saying 'It's good to see that you are out of your room and starting to give at least two of your kids some attention.'

"So what were the two of you doing that you couldn't take time to come to lunch on time?"

Before CC could say anything, Grace responded with a big smile on her face. "I was reading!"

"Were you now, Grace? Was it a good book?"

"Uh huh." Grace looked over and smiled at CC.

"And what was CC doing that she couldn't come to lunch on time?"

"Well Maxwell-" Again Gracie cut her off. "She helped me." Grace said but didn't clarify that CC helped her get rid of the pestering nanny.

"I see. Next time though CC could you maybe help her during hours that aren't meant to be working." At this point CC had enough.

"Well maybe if you were working, I wouldn't have to do it all myself and I wouldn't be required to take an extra break or two during the day so I don't go completely crazy." She said hastily and harshly.

Niles just stepped into the dining room with their plates when he heard where the conversation was going. "Children, why don't you come finish your lunch in the kitchen?" He set CC's plate in front of her and grabbed the other plates to take back to the kitchen. Grace looked back at CC as she went towards the kitchen. CC nodded toward her and gave a smile to let her know that it would be okay.

"CC, please you know how hard this is for me."

"You? Maxwell you weren't the one that she was angry with that night! You don't think that if I had the chance to get out of here and go somewhere where I could drown away my sorrows I would? Do you know what is keeping me here? Do you Maxwell?"

He shook his head but he knew that whatever she said was going to make him feel incredibly guilty. "I made a promise that I would take care of Grace. I told Sara we would be fine and that I could take care of her and that I would even touch a drop of alcohol when she was around. She might have only thought it was going to be about taking her the one weekend out of the month but I meant it. That little girl. The one right in there that you barely affiliate with- she is the one keeping me grounded. And maybe if you were to actually spend some time with your children instead of being locked up in your room and having them spend the day with the nanny, maybe you would feel the same way." She got up and pushed her plate away. "You know what? I not hungry anymore." And she walked into the kitchen leaving a speechless Maxwell behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello All! Things are going to get interesting for the little family. I will try to update as often as possible but classes start tomorrow so I don't know when exactly the next one will be posted. But anyways, enjoy! PS everything in italics is part of a memory... but not CC's memory.. sorry :) **

_"Come on out, Niles. It can't be that bad." The words slipped past CC's lips as she leaned against the outside of their closed master bedroom door. _

_A grunt came from the other side of the door. _

_"Don't be such a spoil sport, darling. You lost the bet fair and square." _

_Another grunt came in response. _

_"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you made the bet. You should know better than to make bets against me, Niles. You know you never win."_

_"Hmmmf" Came from the other side. _

_"Are you going to ever come out of there?" She was starting to get impatient and if they were going to get to work on time then they needed to leave soon. _

_"No, I think I will stay right here all day."_

_"And to think you are willing to give me plenty of ammo for when Maxwell and Sara ask where you are."_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"It's like you don't even know me, darling." An evil smirk appeared on her face. It would have been accompanied by a laugh if she hadn't been startled by the sudden movement in her womb. It was all too new to her. Even if it has been a few weeks since the little one started moving and fluttering around, it was still a new and strange feeling. _

_Niles huffed again and CC let out a chuckle as she ran her hand down over her baby bump. The kid was already on her side and several ideas came to mind as to how the two of them could team up against the man in their lives._

_"This isn't even right, Babcock." _

_"Come on, just open the door and stop being a sore loser."_

_"I will get you back for this."_

_"Sure, you will darling."_

_The door finally creaked open. A burst of laughter erupted from CC as she looked on at her husband adorned in an outfit of her choice. Standing in the doorway was Niles dressed in a woman's blouse and skirt. And just for emphasis, CC managed to sneak a bra into the pile of clothes for him to wear as well. _

_"I can't believe that you are making me do this," Niles grumbled as he walked down the hallway still trying to get used to the heels that were on his feet. _

_"A bet is a bet." _

_They are in their kitchen now and Niles and trying to find a comfortable position to sit in with the skirt. He was going to have to find some way to sit comfortably without too much being visible because CC had planned his wardrobe down to his underwear. _

_"Have trouble there, Butler Boy?"_

_"No, no trouble at all." Niles said as he settled into his seat. It wasn't fair that she always had to be right. "You know, now that the bet is made and we know the details we can start planning more."_

_"This is finally happening." _

_"It is. And I might regret saying this, but I am glad that you won." _

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes, as outrageous as this outfit is, Cruella, the fact that the little one is a girl is worth the price to pay."_

_"I'm glad you say that because there is one last touch to your appearance before we head out." CC pulled him close to her and planted her lips onto his making sure to leave some of her lipstick on his lips. "There. Finished."_

_Without pulling away, he pulled her closed and leaned his forehead against hers. "We're having a little girl."_

A loud crash interrupted Niles from his memory. Following the crash was a series of cries that could only be from one person and Niles was sure as hell going to find out who made his little girl cry.

"What the hell happened?" CC screamed from the upstairs hallway. With his interest piqued, Niles hastily made his way toward the commotion. When Niles got to the top of the stairs, his daughter was in the arms of her biological mother and she was balling her little eyes out. Looking closely at CC's white blouse he could see red. Blood. Blood that was coming from the forehead of the poor little girl in her arms. He hurried past her into the bathroom to get a rag to put pressure on the cut.

Brighton who was standing still in the corner was looking as guilty as ever.

Again CC repeated. "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything." The little boy answered but there was still a slight smirk on his face.

"Nothing! Did you see the gash on her head? You could have seriously hurt her! I ought to ring your neck."

"CC!"

"Maxwell?" CC turned to see Maxwell coming from behind her. Even though Niles had put pressure on the cut, Grace was still bleeding and refused to leave CC's arms.

"That is no way to speak to a child."

"You mean the little devil."

"CC!"

"She's bleeding, Maxwell, badly. If she had done the same thing to him you would be screaming at her or better yet having the nanny do it for you." Maxwell went to put a hand on Grace's back but she flinched away and cried harder into CC's shoulder. "She will be lucky if she doesn't need stitches."

Niles carefully lifted Grace from CC's arms and when she fought he whispered: "Shhh. Miss Grace, I've got you." His soft touch and his soothing voice seemed to do the young one good as she started to calm down.

Maxwell now seeing the blood on CC's shirt gasped. "Brighton- you did this? What have I told you about your silly pranks?" Brighton just shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but I think it is time for me to take Miss Grace and get her cleaned up. If it isn't too bad, I think that I will take her out for the rest of the afternoon. "

"Very well, Niles."

CC fumed as she saw how easy the brat was getting it. The one time she snipped part of her sister's hair, she was punished for weeks.

She followed Niles into the bathroom, sat on the closed toilet seat and reached out for Grace. Niles willingly gave her the child and kneeled down to be eye level with the child as he began cleaning the cut that wasn't really as bad as it seemed.

Grace leaned back against CC's chest and closed her eyes as she finally began to settle down. To Niles this felt right. This is what their family should be like, just the three of them. Sure he could go without seeing the cut on his daughter's forehead but he it made his heart flutter when he saw CC lean her face down and bury her nose in Grace's hair and squeezed her just a little bit tighter. He was so amazed at how close Grace and CC were without even knowing that they were actually mother and daughter.

"There you go, Miss Grace. Good as new." He leaned in tapped her on the nose and instead of turning back into CC, she reached out for Niles and he lifted her high in the air as he stood up. CC got up as well and it was then that Niles noticed the faint tear stains on her cheeks.

Downstairs Maxwell was facing his own dilemma. He didn't know what he was going to do with Brighton or Grace or Niles or CC for that matter. It would be so much easier if CC just knew the truth. The door bell rang out and Maxwell made his way toward the foyer knowing that Niles was still upstairs.

Outside the door was a woman with a large amount of dark curly hair and brown eyes. "Hello, my name is Fran Fine."

**I am so grateful that you reviewers are so amazing. They truly inspire me to continue writing. Thank you! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hello! Hello! I haven't forgotten about this story I promise. School is taking up a lot of my time right now but I was still able to come up with this chapter. I am sorry that it is kind of short. I hope that you enjoy! **

"You mentioned that there were three children, Mista Sheffield?" Fran Fine looks around only seeing Brighton with a gleam in his eye and looking ornery and Maggie standing stiff as a board before her. "Where's the otha one?"

"Well you see," Maxwell let out a huff and stared at the spot on the wall just left to the new nanny's mess of obnoxious hair.

"She's a little cry baby." Brighton snickered.

"Brighton! What did I tell you about making fun of Gracie!"

"Well she is! She just likes to suck up to Niles and- " Brighton got cut off by a noise coming from the hallway above as Niles and Grace made their way down the stairs.

"Ahh, there she is now, Miss Fine." Maxwell said as he shot his son a look which said to shut his trap. "Miss Fine this is my butler Niles and his-" Niles' eyes flew up as he picked up on Maxwell's slip. Seeing the look on Niles' face, Maxwell realized his mistake and tried to recover: "Ummm, this is his favorite, Gracie. Niles, Grace, this is the new Nanny, Miss Fine."

"Hello, there Miss Fine." Niles said cordially.

"Why hello." She screeched then looked at Gracie. "Well aren't you a little cutie."

Grace shied away from the noisy, big haired nanny and pulled on Niles' hand.

"I'm sorry Miss Fine. She has had a rather troubling day. You won't have to worry about taking care of her this afternoon. She has a date with a certain swing at the park."

"I can take her! We can make a day out of it! Maggie, Brighton, would you like to spend the afternoon at the park?" Fran exclaimed loudly.

And while Maggie was about to complain and while Brighton internally formed a plan, Niles spoke up.

"That's quite alright, Miss Fine. She is meeting a friend. Miss Grace, why don't you go and fetch your shoes."

"Yes Niles." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Brighton as she ran off to find her shoes.

Nobody seemed to notice it but Maxwell had slipped from the living room leaving the nanny, the butler and the children to their own devices.

* * *

Upstairs, CC sat on the edge of the bed tying her shoes as Gracie ran into the room and pounced on the bed.

"What is it Grace?"

"There's a new nanny!" Grace said so out of breath that you could barely understand her.

"What's that, Gracie?"

"Daddy hired a new nanny!" Other than running in and telling her about the new nanny, Grace seemed pretty stoic. Not really showing any emotion as to whether she likes the new nanny or not.

"And is she any different from the last ten nannies that you had?"

"Uh huh."

"And why is that?"

"She is loud. And she tried to invite herself to come to the park with us but Niles told her no. That I had a date with my favorite swing and that I was going with a friend."

"I see. So this new nanny is going to give us trouble then, you think?"

"Uh huh!" Grace kept brushing her hair out of her face so CC pulled her onto her lap and pulled it back perfectly into a ponytail.

"Well we will have to see about that."

"Can you help me find my shoes?"

"Wasn't that the Butler's job?" She jokes as she pokes Grace in the sides.

"Uh huh but he had to keep me from the nanny!"

"Come on, let's get you ready for the park"

* * *

"Grace seems really attached to ya, Niles." It was only the two of them now that the other two children went their separate ways.

"Well after Mrs. Sheffield passed away, Miss Grace needed some guidance." Niles was lying through his teeth. He was only doing what he should have been doing all along. He could tell though that this new nanny was going to be a problem especially after he watched her eyes when Mr. Sheffield was still in the room.

A door closed upstairs and footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway. _Oh this is going to go over delightfully,_ Niles thought. When he saw her though he had to bite his tongue and keep his jaw from dropping. He hadn't seen her like this outside of her penthouse in years. She was dressed in jeans and a light blue sweater and her hair was down and framed her face.

She looked relaxed yet elegant. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she held Grace's hand coming down the stairs. They looked great together like mother and daughter should.

"Who is that?" Nanny Fine, whispered.

"That's the business partner."

**PS... Thank you for all of the reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Little bit of a time jump here! Sorry for the wait. **

After Sara let CC take Grace that first weekend, it became a regular thing for the two of them. Once a month Grace would spend the weekend with CC. If the other children asked where Grace was, the response was that she had a play date which wasn't really all that far from the truth. As much as Niles loved this idea, it always broke his heart that he wasn't allowed to be there at the penthouse with them. But this was their thing. Grace was so much like CC it wasn't even funny. She was smart and witty and beautiful. He couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

Most times this agreement worked out. The first time that it didn't work out Niles thought all hell was going to break loose.

It was a Friday morning before Grace was supposed to spend the weekend with CC. By this time Grace was seven years old. Up until now, Fran had never suspected where Grace was during that one weekend per month. She was always told that Grace was spending the weekend with either with a friend or Sara's parents which sometimes even happened. This weekend however Fran was insisting that Grace come with her to a family function.

"Please, Mr. Sheffield. Please let Grace come with me his weekend. "

CC's eyes shot up from where they were focuses on the file in her lap. her eyes went big when she realized that she might not be able to spend the weekend on the couch with Grace, a few books that she would help her read and a couple of cheesy cartoon movies. She might not have been comfortable around the other kids but it was different with Grace. Things with her came naturally to CC. They only became closer after Sara died and most of the previous nannies knew about their meetings. Fran on the other hand was a completely different story. CC wanted to keep things as low key as possible and with Fran that was hardly ever the case.

Niles who was also in the office at the moment had stilled his hand from where he was dusting. He clenched his eyes shut and prayed that Maxwell would remember that this was CC's weekend with Grace. CC might have pretended to dislike Grace along with the other children when the nanny was around but it was almost a mutual agreement between CC and Grace. It was their little secret.

"Grace, already has plans this weekend, Miss Fine."

"But it's just a play date, Mr. Sheffield. And you know that I can't go to this alone! Could you imagine the look on Aunt Ramona's face if I didn't bring one of the children to cousin Mel's birthday party. It would be worse than putting on a play without ever reading the script."

"He's done that-" chirped Niles.

"Niles, please. I'm sorry, Miss Fine, but Gracie looks forward to this weekend with her friend every month and she would be much too disappointed if we cancelled just for this party."

"But just this once, please?"

CC thought that Maxwell was going to crack under the annoying pressure of the nanny and it just about broke her heart knowing that this weekend was probably going to go to hell in a hand basket very fast.

"Maxwell," CC decided to step in hoping that she knew Grace as well as she thought she did. "Why don't you simply ask the child what she would like to do? Although I am sure that she would prefer to do anything but spend time with the clowns of the big haired yenta club."

Maxwell gave her a pointed look for insulting his nanny but didn't say anything knowing that the time that CC and Grace spent together was just as special for CC as it was for Grace.

"Fine, Miss Fine, if you would go and collect Grace, I would like to speak to her for a moment."

Fran was just about to get up off of her perch on the corner of the desk when Niles jumped in and said "Allow me to get her Miss Fine, I was headed in her direction anyways."

Niles quickly made his way to the little girl's room and like always took notice of a few new toys that scattered the room knowing that they came from either himself or CC.

"Miss Grace, you are needed down stairs."Niles said as he helped her off of her bed.

"What is it, Niles?" The smart child asked.

"Miss Fine would like you to visit some of her family members this weekend with her, but Mr. Sheffield wants you to decide whether or not you would like to attend."

"But I'm going with CC this weekend, Niles. We were going to watch movies and make popcorn and she was going to help me with my reading again."

"I know that Miss Grace, and Mr. Sheffield knows that too which is why he is letting you decide what to do."

"I don't want to hurt either of their feelings, Niles."

Niles squeezed his daughter's hand tight and envied her kindness. "You are such a sweet girl, Miss Grace, but it won't hurt either of their feelings. You have to do want you want to do."

"But I only get one weekend with CC and she is really really busy."

"Then you should pick to spend the weekend with her."

"If I do that Niles, won't Fran be upset with me?"

"No, Gracie. She won't but if you don't want to go with her then you be firm with you decision."

"Like CC is when she is yelling at an actor!" Gracie let out a giggle.

"Yes, just like that."

In the office CC was beginning to get nervous, Nanny Fine kept bragging about how meeting her family would be a good experience for Grace to meet new people even if they were a tad bit obnoxious. Maxwell looked over at CC and he just happened to catch her eyes and could tell that she was worried about her secret being exposed as well as the fear that Grace might not choose to stay with her this weekend. He realized then that maybe he should have been more firm in telling Miss Fine no.

He broke eye contact with CC as Niles and Grace entered the office. The look in Niles' eyes was shooting daggers at his boss. He couldn't believe that he could be so stupid some times.

"Grace, Miss Fine has asked if you would like to join her this weekend for a family function. I know that you have other plans this weekend but would you like to go with Fran this weekend and reschedule your plans."

At this both Niles and CC were giving him looks of disgust and yet CC was curious to see what Grace would say.

"I want to keep my plans for this weekend, daddy." Both Niles and CC let out a breath that neither one of them realized they were holding and CC shot Niles a smile from across the room and he couldn't help but send one back.

"Are you sure Gracie?"

"Yes daddy I'm sure."

"Aww, come on Gracie." Fran whined. "You would have a lot of fun if you came with me."

Niles having enough of this conversation and realizing that Mr. Sheffield wasn't going to stick up for CC finally spoke up. "Miss Fine, the child said that she didn't want to go. I wouldn't recommend pressuring her to go with you."

"But Niles-"

"No, I believe Miss Grace has made her decision and her plans are settled. Come along Miss Grace we need to get you packed for your weekend."

They left the office headed to Grace's room where they were soon met by CC.

"I'm staying with you this weekend, CC!" Grace said as she ran up to CC.

"I know you are. I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself."

"I was just like you!"

"You were. So what would you like to do this weekend?"

"I want to read. And watch movies. And make popcorn and go to the park."

"Okay okay calm down there, Gracie. We can start the weekend off with some movies and then tomorrow we can work on your reading." CC noticed that Niles was still in the room and was getting Grace's things together. Niles often made visits on their weekends together because since Grace started school he didn't get to spend much time together. It was the only time that Niles and CC ever got along. It was also the only time they ever agreed on anything. No pranking, teasing, bickering or fighting when they were both around Grace.

"Can Niles come too?" Grace asked.

"If he would like to. What do you say Niles? Would you like to spend the evening watching kiddie movies and eating popcorn?"

"When do I ever say no to you Miss Grace? Of course I would like to watch movies with you tonight."

Downstairs things weren't going so smoothly.

"Mista Sheffield! You're her fatha. You should have made the decision not her!"

"I'm sorry Miss Fine that Grace decided to spend the weekend with your family but I am sure that there will be another function that you can take her to."

"What is so important about this weekend anyways? And why would you take advice from Miss Babcock when it came to your children? It's not like she cares about them anyways."

"Sometimes Miss Fine you have to admit defeat and move on." Maxwell said before he walked out of the office and headed toward his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello Hello! Once again I am terribly sorry for the wait. I really didn't want to lead in with this chapter but considering how long it has been since the last update and the little bit of time that I have before classes start up again, it may be best to wrap up this story before it is forgotten. There is however drama to come! Thanks for reading! **

**PS. Time jump to a time shortly after the prologue of this story.. **

One might say that the behavior of the business partner was quite odd as she looked after the youngest Sheffield child under the watchful eye of the Butler. It wasn't at all like the nanny expected her to act. She might be nasty, ignorant, rude and even condescending towards just about everyone else but to the little one she was everything but. It took the nanny a few months after the first time that Grace turned her down to realize that she was in fact spending time with blonde demon.

There was something else that she noticed as well. Something that really confused her, well more than her normal state of confusion. Every time that Grace would spend the weekend away from the mansion, the butler would also leave for a decent amount of time. The thought that perhaps he was spying on the two of them crossed her mind on several occasions.

Mr. Sheffield refused to answer any of her questions. Not a single one would be answered and over the past few years, she had tried and tried again to wiggle the information out of him. She put up with ever barb and insult that the butler and the business partner threw at each other, caught every hidden glance and look of longing on the Butler's face. There was something going on here. Something big and she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"You see Fran, there is nothing to tell." A phrase she had heard and ignored ever since Niles refused to let her come to the park with the three of them the day she started.

"But Max! Don't you find it a little bit fishy that the only child that has ever spent any time with Miss Babcock and lived to tell the tale is your youngest daughta? And that Miss Babcock actually likes ha?"

"Fran, please. You have been here long enough both as the nanny and as my wife to know not to question the system." A drawn out sigh escaped Maxwell's lips. It was becoming harder and harder to keep Niles' secret. But indeed, he had kept it for enough years to know that if it came out in the wrong way that all hell would break loose.

"But darling. Don't you find it just a little odd that Gracie is so close with her?"

"Of course not. It is good for her to have a role model in her life."

"And the perfect role model is Miss Babcock? Pssh.-"

"Before you go insulting her Fran, perhaps you should consider that Grace has spent plenty of time with Miss Babcock over the years and has turned out to be a very fine young woman."

"But maybe she wouldn't need therapy."

"You can't possibly think that it is Miss Babcock's fault that Grace is in therapy. In fact, CC recommended it. It's not easy not having a mother growing up and I believe that despite the fact that CC is a little rough around the edges, she cares for Grace very much."

"If you say so, Max. I still think it is odd."

"Fran, CC was the only female role model Grace had prior to your arrival. You would think that you would be a little less concerned about this since you were her nanny."

"My point exactly, Max. She barely acknowledges the fact that I am not her nanny any more. She doesn't even seem to care that I'm going to be her new motha!"

"Fran, you are going to be her step mother. I hardly see how that allows you to classify yourself as her new mother."

"Sweetie," She perched herself on the edge of his desk. "You know I don't mean it like that. I just wish that she would open up more. Brighton and Maggie have no problem sharing their problems with me and I'm not even their motha!"

"That because Grace already has her own mother, Fran."

"What?"

"Damn it!"

"She already has her own mother?"

"Never mind." He really didn't think that today would be the day that he spoiled the news.

"Oh no mister. You are going to tell me what you mean."

"I'm sorry, Fran. I have already said too much."

He stood from his spot at the desk and hurried out the office door.

Confused was one word to explain Fran's thought process but without a doubt she was going to get to the bottom of this.


	18. Chapter 18

**So I found this chapter on my computer from the last time I went on a writing frenzy and I think it fits perfectly before the next chapter.. In fact, I am working on right and finishing up now...which means there may be another chapter up as early as tonight so be sure to check back for an update... Enjoy. **

"Good evening, Miss Grace," Niles said politely as he walked into the kitchen. His daughter still did not know that she was his and that her mother none other than the Bitch of Broadway.

"Hi, Niles."

Hearing her say his name always broke his heart. She should be calling him daddy and should have to argue with him over going to the movies instead of Maxwell. On the other hand however, he was the one she came to with ever single of her problems and they always spent bonding time together. She just didn't realize how much he treasured the time that they shared together.

"Is something bothering you, Miss Grace?"

"It's Grace, Niles. Just Grace. Grace Claire Sheffield. You don't have to call me, Miss Grace. You see me everyday. You shouldn't have to treat me any different than anyone else just because you work for my daddy."

And there she said it. She called Maxwell daddy again and it nearly broke his heart.

"Alright then I will call you Grace, just Grace. Something seems to be troubling you. I'm a great listener, you know."

"I know you are, Niles," she said kind of solemnly.

"Then what seems to be the problem?"

"I don't know. Things just don't seem right. I'm happy that daddy and Fran are getting married but where does that leave me?"

"I don't understand."

"Maggie and Brighton are older and will be leaving soon. I'm stuck here with a bunch of love birds who will probably have their own kids to worry about after they get married. I'm just the odd one out."

"Now that just isn't true. They will always love you no matter what and when things get tough you know that you can always come and find me."

"Thank you, Niles."

"Anything else for you, Miss Grace. I mean Grace." He asked when he noticed that she still seemed a little forlorn.

"Niles, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything you want."

"How did they decide on my name? Before I was born, why did they decide to name me Grace Claire? Maggie and Brighton's names and middle names have some sort of history behind them. But I don't know anything about my name."

Niles sat there in silence as he considered what he was about to say next. It came to him then that he could tell the truth but not exactly the whole truth.

"Your mother chose the name Grace on the way to the hospital. She wanted you to have the perfect name and she wanted to take her time in doing so that way she knew it would the perfect fit. And your middle name is Claire because your father loves the name. It is the middle name of someone very close to him and he wanted to remember her through you."

"I never knew any of this before. Thank you, Niles," she said before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Anytime, my Grace Claire." He sighed. "Anytime."

He looked down at the table where she had been sitting previously. His eyes fell upon a few tests and quizzes that were lying on the table waiting to be signed by a parent or guardian. By the time Grace had turned three and CC still hadn't remembered her previous life. They agreed that it would be best for the Sheffield's to become her guardians. How he wished that things could be different. If only CC would have remembered.

Two of the three examinations on the table before him were in whatever level math Grace was taking. Perfect scores on both of them made his heart swell. She was so intelligent just like her mother who would be so proud of her daughter if she only knew the truth. Maybe Maxwell was right. Maybe it is time to tell everyone the truth. Unfortunately, something or someone might get to it before he does.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another update! If you haven't read the last chapter which I posted a few hours ago make sure to get caught up! The reveal is coming! Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in spring as twelve year old Grace and CC sat perched on terrace. The whole Friday before their normal weekend together had become part of their routine as well. While Maxwell wasn't particularly keen on Grace missing school once a month, Grace's therapy appointments were moved to this particular Friday every month so that CC could be the one to accompany her. In the end they would make the day out of it.

"What shall we do this weekend, Gretel?" A sly smirk forming on her face knowing that Grace had begun to outgrow the game they had played over the years.

"Must you insist on calling me that?" Grace looked up from her novel to see CC eying her suspiciously. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not a little girl anymore and it's not as fun especially since you already know my name is Grace."

"I didn't realize that it upset you this much. I promise to get your name correctly from now on." She snipped back at the preteen.

"I was just saying that it isn't so cute anymore." Her eyes peered back down toward the book in her hands although she had a hard time focusing on the words on the pages. "Do you think we can visit mom?"

CC's tone softened as she listened to the girl's request. "Of course." Her eyes looked down at her own book in her hands but she spoke again. "You know, Sara was my best friend and she wouldn't have let me spend time with you if she didn't think I was worthy of it. Even if I am the Bitch of Broadway, if you ever need to talk, you know other than with Bort or with the boisterous nanny, I'm here."

Grace lowered her book as she listened to her role model speak. It wasn't often that even she had gotten a sappy speech from the Ice Queen.

"I don't really fit in here, you know? Maggie and Brighton have their own lives and you remember how they were to me when I was little. And daddy has Fran. It's not like I was close to him anyways, I was always with you or Niles but it still isn't the same. I'm just me. "She shook her head before she spoke again. "I love spending time with you and Niles, I do. They just question me about it, Maggie, Brighton and Fran, I mean. I don't fit in but they don't seem to want me to have an out either."

"Grace, if there is one thing that you have learned from me what would it be? From all the rehearsals you watched me dictate and all those times I yelled at Brighton for picking on you or gotten in Fran's face to keep you from attending some hideous family function?"

Grace's face began to flush as she was put on the spot. "To not take anything from anyone."

"Exactly. Now why are you letting them put you down? You are a strong, gifted young woman. Don't let them tell you who to be. You may just be Grace, but you have a story just like everyone else. They don't write your story, you do. So if you want to spend every weekend with me for all I care then so be it. If you want to help me look over scripts or contracts then more power to you. "

"Thank you." Grace offered a sweet smile.

"I would be more than happy to take you to visit Sara this weekend but I think that a trip to the stables is in order. No better way to blow off some steam to have the wind blowing in your hair on the back of a horse. I will go speak to Maxwell. Go on and get your things."

CC got up from her seat and patted the preteens head as she passed her as she entered the mansion to find Maxwell. Unfortunately, someone would get to him first.

Maxwell was sitting at the dining room table casually eating the meal that Niles had just placed in front of him as Niles poured him a glass of water to accompany the meal.

"So Old Man, have you given much thought to the matter that we have previously discussed?"

"When the time is right sir, we shall know it. "

"Perhaps sooner rather than later, old boy."

"Is there a reason as to why you are so persistent, Sir?"

"Well you know how Fran can get."

"And what exactly have you told her? His concern was growing as he knew just how loose lipped Maxwell could be.

"I...uh… may have let it slip that Grace had another mother. Nothing too revealing but I fear that it may pique Fran's interest and she may begin to snoop about."

"Sir! Do you realize what you have done? If CC finds out! If Grace finds out!" He scratched his head in disapproval. "If either of them gets hurt by this, I fear that I may never forgive you sir. This is not how I wanted either of them to find out. If Grace finds out that CC is her mother-"

"What?" Niles' eyes grew big as he heard Grace's timid voice coming from the entry way into the kitchen. "CC is my mother? No! She would have told me!" Her eyes already filled with tears as her emotions ran wild with the news.

"Grace. She didn't know. She doesn't know." Niles sighed. "She doesn't know that you are her daughter." But it was too late. Grace had already busted back through the kitchen door.

Grace frantically ran back through the kitchen. The questions adding up in her mind as her thoughts raced faster than Fran could run in heels, which was mighty fast for the length of the heels Fran was known for wearing. Why didn't CC tell her? After all the time they had spent together over the years, CC had never let it slip, not once.

The countless weekends and trips and bonding sessions after her therapy. All of it was a lie on more ways than she actually realized. Why didn't CC keep her? If she really was CC's daughter and she didn't want her then why did she stick around all of these years? Why didn't she just come out and say that she was Grace's mother?

Nothing made sense to the young girl. She couldn't hide. They would eventually find her. She didn't want to run as much as she wanted the freedom to think things through; there was someone she needed to talk to. She wasn't going to let anyone push her around. She was taught to not take anything from anyone. She would stand up for herself even if it meant questioning the one person that she had known to look up to her whole life.

She was scared no doubt but she needed to know the truth. She had to find out if she was really the daughter of CC Babcock.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Hello! It's time for the big reveal! Happy reading.**

CC didn't get very far from the office when a call came in on her cell phone. After briefly speaking with the set designer at the theater over the phone in the hallway, she enter made her way through the living room in into the bathroom beneath the stairs.

She had it all planned out. Her and Grace would make a quick stop at her penthouse so the she could gather her things and then they would head upstate to the stable where her horses were boarded. It would be nice and relaxing and the perfect way to end a hectic week. They always enjoyed their time when they had the chance to get away from all of the craziness at the mansion.

They just happened to be lucky that Fran was out of the house for the morning or else the two of them never would have been able to spend some quiet time on the terrace to even manage to have a decent conversation without Fran butting in and interrupting. It was odd that they could spend any time together in the mansion without Fran questioning her every word.

So far today had been perfect. Until she stepped into the living room that is.

As she made her way passed the sofa, Grace rushed down the few stairs leading from the hallway. Her face was flushed with anger and confusion as she looked up to see the blonde standing in front of her. Something definitely was not right with Grace.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are my mother?" Grace yelled boldly at CC, something that not many could live to tell the tale of.

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about. "Her own confusion mirrored Graces. "Sarah is your mother Grace, you know that."

"No! "

"Grace, we just talked about this earlier. Remember, I told you that I would take you to visit her."

"No! She's not my mother! Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Grace, I can assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about." The emotions got the best of Grace as the tears finally poured from her eyes. What was happening here? CC was saying that she wasn't her mother. But Niles said- "Where did you hear such a thing? I would have clearly remembered if I had a daughter, Grace."

"Niles-"Her breathing was rushing as she tried to calm herself down from crying. "He said that you were my mother! Why would he say such a thing?"

CC didn't know what else to do as she look at the distraught girl that she had come to love over the years. She pulled Grace into a hug and held her close.

"Grace, what have I always said besides to stick up for yourself? Never, listen to what Rubbermaid has to say. He is starting to forget things in his old age." She squeezed Grace a little tighter as she heard her chuckle. This may be un-CC –like behavior but it felt natural for some reason. "I promise you, there is no way that I am your mother."

"It's true." Came a British voice from across the room as he witnessed the whole exchange. It was time he realized that they needed to know. It was unavoidable as soon as Fran started digging around. One way or another they would find out and he'd rather it be from him than anyone else. "Grace, CC is in fact your mother."

CC separated from Grace and moved towards Niles.

"Niles, you really have lost your mind haven't you? It is impossible! There is no way that I'm her mother."

"There is. You might not remember. But Grace, Grace Claire is your daughter, our daughter." He caught Grace's shocked face in the corner of his eye and he moved closer to her. "I wanted to tell you, Miss Grace, I did. But you see, I couldn't tell you that you were our daughter until she remembered."

"Remembered? Of course I don't remember! What the hell is going on here, Niles?"

"Why don't we take a seat? This story is an exhausting one." He said as he led Grace to the couch who was still in so much shock that she could quite form words. Niles and CC were her parents. It made sense. In some weird way it made sense. She knew she couldn't really have been a Sheffield. They understood her and yet CC had no memory of her ever being her daughter.

"I would prefer to stand –Thank you very much." CC was a raging bull as she began to pace up and down and down the living room floor.

"CC-"She cut him off with at glare.

"Now, will you please explain to me why you think that we have a teenage daughter together?"

"We were married."

"Hmmmpf. You really have lost your mind."

"Please! If you want to know the rest please refrain from interrupting. I would prefer to get through this before the next full moon."

"Fine continue with your fairy tale." She rolled her eyes.

"It was a fairy tale. We were married here in New York and it was wonderful. We were happy. The day that you told me that you were pregnant was the happiest day of my life. You had been miserable for weeks but by the time it became real and I was able to convince you that your fears were unnecessarily, it was smooth sailing."

"If all of this was happening like you said it was, then why can't I remember any of it?"

"I'm getting there." He paused briefly as he looked at Grace on his right who was paying close attention to his story. "I really wish that you would sit down." CC gave into his wishes and sat down on the chair across from him and Grace. "You had an easy pregnancy after the morning sickness settled. Then months later, you went into labor. Being as stubborn as you are you wouldn't leave the Penthouse without putting on the old ratty college sweatshirt of yours and you wouldn't agree with me on a name. We spent months trying to pick the perfect one. And then on the way to the hospital everything changed. …

_"Seriously Niles, can't you make this damn car drive any faster?" CC said in agony as she sat in the passenger seat._

_Niles was trying to weave in and out of traffic as it is but seeing how this is New York City, they were going virtually nowhere._

_"I'm sorry, Love. I'm going as fast as I can," he says pleadingly as he looks in her direction. Niles grabs her hand and she squeezes it tight with what he can only imagine is a combination of fear, pain and excitement._

_"I can't do this, Niles. I can't."_

_She squeezes Niles' hand again and then lets out another breath._

_"Stop thinking that way, Babs. This is what we wanted. That perfect little girl you are carrying is exactly what we wanted. Stop selling yourself short. We will get through this just like we get through everything else… kicking and screaming."_

_She lets out a laugh as another contraction rips through her body._

_"Holy shit that hurt."_

_By this time the traffic is a stop and they aren't moving anywhere. He turns took look at her. She is sweating and her hair is a mess. She is still dressed in a pair of his sweatpants and her old comfortable college sweatshirt._

_Nothing surprised him more when he saw her wear it the first time. Sure she was thin as can be but she nearly drowned in the piece of material. He asked about it once and she had claimed that she didn't care how big it was and that it was the most comfortable piece of clothing that she had ever owned. So he was not surprised when it became a daily part of her wardrobe as her pregnancy progressed. Even tonight after claiming that she was too hot to wear it to sleep in, he still found her pulling it over her head once the first contraction reaped through her. It was a security blanket of sorts._

_"It's ok, love. It's just our little girl saying that she wants to make her presence known."_

_"Well if this doesn't stop soon, this little girl won't be getting any presents. Damn it, why aren't these cars moving?"_

_The pressure of the squeeze from her hand increased with her next contraction. She was in pain, uncomfortable and irritable. He couldn't blame her for being any of the three. Her contractions were coming closer together and Niles prayed that he could get her to the hospital on time. It was a Friday night in the City that never sleeps after all. But he tried his best to keep her calm as she progressed._

_"There is still one thing left for us to do, Babs," he said as they were starting to move again._

_"Yeah, yeah, I know. This is such a big decision and I don't want to scare her for life with the name that we pick for her. It needs to be perfect. I don't want her to have to go by another name because she is too embarrassed by the name we give her."_

_"But her middle name will be Claire."_

_"If you must have your way her middle name can be Claire."_

_They were moving at a steady pace now until they came to a red light. They were silent except for the sound of CC's heavy breathing and Niles' grunts about the other drivers._

_The light turns green._

_CC looks at him. "I think we should name her Grace."_

_Just as she gets the name out of her mouth, a car from right sails through their red light not even swerving out of the way when they see the car. They crash into the passenger side of the car which sends them spinning until all goes still._

"You see, the doctors diagnosed you with a grocery list of injuries. Amnesia was one of longer lasting ones. You gave me hell. Referred to me as just the servant. I wasn't even allowed to visit you in the hospital at times because you were so furious with me."

CC's eyes were filled with tears. This wasn't happening. Niles wasn't telling her that they were married and that they have a daughter together. She wasn't in a car accident and she didn't have a severe case of amnesia.

"I know you don't remember our life or our marriage, or our daughter. But it's true. Every word. "

"But what about Maxwell and Sarah? How do you explain them? How are they involved in all of this?"

"When you didn't remember me, we realized that you wouldn't remember Grace here either. Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield agreed to look after Grace until you remembered. When it took longer for your memory to return on its own, Sarah agreed to take Grace in. She just wanted what was best for you and for Grace. At the time, having Grace and I live here was the best option. Everyone would think that Grace was theirs but I would still be around to raise her. And I did for years. "

"There's just so much."

Finally Grace spoke from next to Niles. "So you are really my parents? This isn't just another lie?"

"No Miss Grace, this isn't a lie. We really are your parents." Looking between the two of them, Niles realized that his word wasn't going to be enough for either one of them. "Let me prove it to you, I will return momentarily with proof."

Two pairs of grey-blue eyes followed his every movement as he stood up from the couch and ascended the main stair case to the second level.


	21. Chapter 21

**Another chapter! Hopefully there will be a few more updates before I head back to school. I have also recently been inspired (by music of course:) ) to do another one shot. So hopefully I can get that up as well. It would be pretty amazing if I could get to 100 reviews on this chapter... Enjoy! **

One of the things she had loved about her husband was also something that made her want to pull her perfectly in place hair out of her head. He was a story teller and with every good story came the picture that went right along with it. There were albums and journals filled with his brilliant pictures and his glorious words that enriched the pages. She knew all of this from the beginning and as she grew with child, Niles was even more persistent with keeping an accurate record of all of their milestones.

As time passed after the tragic accident, Niles continued to write and photograph with as much passion as he did before except the task became much more difficult when his wife didn't realize that she was actually his wife. The only time he was ever able to get decent pictures was when he was cordially invited to spend the weekend with the amnesia ridden blonde and his precious without a clue in the world daughter.

Every now and again he would read their tale written on the pages of a blank leather bound journal that had been a precious gift CC had given him about a week before the accident. Delicately engraved along the binding of worn leather book is simply 'Forever'. Inside were stories of their times together continuing from the car crash and her talking down on him as a servant to the first time she kept Grace on her own.

Word after word, page after page, he wrote with photos as illustrations about how their life had changed as a result of one simple night. He wrote for himself in order to keep his memories alive, to see that perhaps in the end although it wasn't the life he imagined, maybe just maybe it would turn out alright. It wasn't just for him however; it was for them, for both of them. When it was time for the two women in his life to realize who they actually are, this would be a little reminder for them to see how far they actually came. He had never been more grateful for his insistency on journaling before the tragic event in their lives. They would have it as proof of how their live really was at one point.

The books and journals and photographs were hidden deep within his room in a little hiding spot deep in a cabinet in the wall behind his revolving closet. There was also a safe hidden well within his room that was filled with all of the legal information he needed over the years. He was smart enough to know not to hide them together.

But today, he was bringing out his photo diary. Today was the day of the big reveal. It didn't go the way he would have liked it to but it could have been worse, much worse. He pulled the old book out of its hiding spot and he took a moment to gather himself. It wasn't every day that you had to tell the mother of your child that the last twelve or so years have been a lie. And it wasn't every day you had to tell your daughter that not only has most of her life been a lie but her very own mother didn't realize she was her mother.

He had been waiting for this day for such a long time that it didn't even feel real. His heart was still racing, and racing much stronger than it normally did. He couldn't explain the rush that he was in but there were doubtful feelings flashing in the back of his mind. The scared and confused look on CC's face as she sat across from him as he relived the tale of how their lives had changed forever, somehow depleted his joyous feelings.

After the initial shock, it almost seemed as if Grace was relieved to know that Sara and Max were not her parents and that the two people who understood her best actually had a reason to. Whether CC realized the reasons or not, they had always been drawn together.

He shook his head to clear the depressing thoughts as he wished for the best. The journey down the stairs alone seem to take as long as the journey as a whole. By the time he hit the last step both CC and Grace were watching his every move. One looked happy almost as the other was clearly not ready for the news as Niles had feared.

CC looked on as Niles came down the stairs. She couldn't quite read the emotions shadowing his face. Hell she couldn't even make out how she was feeling let alone decipher what was going through Niles' head. A real curve ball had been thrown her way. It was odd. She cared for Grace, sure, but she couldn't quite possibly be her mother. And to think that she supposedly had a life with Niles and was married to him.

It would have been a lot for anyone to take in but she had seen it. Somewhere, somehow she had seen that book before. Where had she seen it before? Her heart began to race. The intensity pounded through her skull. This wasn't right something was not right.

She tuned him out and didn't listen to a word he was saying. This couldn't be happening. The book. She had seen that book. Where? It didn't make sense. She caught a glimpse of the worn spine. Forever. She shook her head. It was nothing. It had to be nothing.

"Everything," He said. "Is written here. I wrote down everything and photographs." He looked across the living room at the woman who did not make any initiative to get up from her seat. She was staring blankly toward his journal. Was she remembering? He kept talking to Grace, showing her pictures of their life together.

"It was wonderful, your nursery, the room that was supposed to be yours. Your mother insisted on painting the nursery yellow. Even after we knew you were a girl she refused to paint it again. We lived at her penthouse at the time, you see. We converted the guest room into what was supposed to be your room."

CC's eyes snapped up when she heard that their main residence had been at her very own apartment. Had evidence of this really been there all along?

"But the guest room is painted blue? Why isn't it still yellow?" Grace asked as she skimmed her hand over the page in the book that must have contained a picture of the once magnificent room.

Niles' eyes met CC's figuring that she had been wondering the same thing. His eye contact never left hers as he replied. "I had to change it. After the accident of course. CC had to return to the penthouse. After a while we could justify keeping her here at the mansion or the hospital any longer so she had to return.

There was a flash in the back of CC's mind. She had her back against the chair. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and fought the urge to cry. Then it happened. There were flashes of color. First there was yellow. A pale soft yellow and then white and then there was Niles, a much younger Niles with the happiest grin on his face. They were in a nursery and she was happy.

The yellow that she saw came from the walls of the room with a white base board around the room and white window finishing. The furniture was white. It was perfect.

And then there was a bright blue and green. They were at a park and she saw her pregnant belly.

Then they were in a car and she was in pain. She just looked to the right before she saw the car.

She jolted out of her trance and saw Niles looking at her funny.

"Miss Babcock, are you alright?"

"I need to get out of here." She made her way past him as quickly as she could. When he heard the front door slam shut he knew he had to do something.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy to know that you are enjoying this story. Like I said I am going to try as hard as I can to get through this story as soon as possible so that you don't have to wait so long for updates so be sure to check back for new chapters! Enjoy! **

Grace looked at Niles when CC ran out of the front door. She was scared and confused, never having seen CC being anything less than in control. It didn't stop her however from jumping up from her seat and following her mother out the door as quickly as she could.

CC had always been there for her. As long as she could remember, they had never broken one of their weekend dates and it certainly wasn't going to start now. She was truly her mother's daughter. The fire in her eyes shone bright as she considered what to do as she watched her mother get into a cab and leave as quickly as she could.

Her passion and instinct told her to go after CC, so she did or tried at least. She grabbed her coat out of the closet but was interrupted as she was headed back to the door.

"Grace, where are you going?" Niles asked. She looked back but there was a fire in her eyes. The same fire that CC had when she was on a mission and was a force to be reckoned with. Instead she turned towards the door and started down the entry steps. "Grace! Where are you going?"

Panic dripped from his voice. He already had one of his girls walk out on him he couldn't take it if the other one did as well. She must have noticed because she stopped again, somehow realizing that she must have hurt him.

"I need to find CC." She whispered.

He tried to remain calm. He wanted nothing more than to track down CC himself and tell her that everything would be ok.

"Come back inside, please. You need to understand."

"Understand what exactly, Niles?" She was hurt more than anything. "That the only person in my life who hasn't lied to me just walked out the door? Or that my father let other people raise me and yet continued to lie to me even though he knew I was miserable? Or that I have never, not spent this particular weekend with CC!" She was crying now. The tears poured down her cheeks. Today had not gone according to plan. "We were supposed to go horseback riding this weekend!" She started to shake with emotion.

Niles closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. Despite the circumstances, this felt right. He was comforting his daughter and she actually knew she was his daughter. "I'm sorry, Grace." He held her tighter. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you but I didn't want to hurt her either."

She couldn't stop crying. Everything had changed and CC had walked out the door without looking back. It wasn't right.

"But she's gone Niles!" She cried into his chest more as he ran a hand through her dark blonde hair.

"She will be fine, Grace. She just needs some more time. I promise. She will remember. I know she will. And even if she doesn't, she loves you, so much. She wouldn't have worked so hard to get to spend time with you if she didn't. She's scared just like you are."

Her tears had started to settle. She was still a mess but she was starting to calm down.

"We need to find her Niles."

"I know. Why don't you go finish packing your things for this weekend and I will go try to find her."

"No!" She pushed out of his arms."I'm coming with you."

"Grace," Niles sighed.

"Please," she practically begged. "Please Niles. Let me come with you."

He ran a hand down his face as he contemplated whether or not he should take Grace with him. He didn't know what kind of state CC would be in when they found her. But he couldn't deny Grace this. She was just as worried about CC as he was. And besides they had never missed a weekend together and he refused to be the reason why it didn't happen.

"Okay. You can come with me." Her face lit up more than it should have but he couldn't deny her this.

He entered the mansion to grab his jacket and his keys before going back out to try and hail a cab.

* * *

CC made her way back to her penthouse as quick as the New York traffic would let her. When she got to her building she couldn't even wait for the elevator she went straight for the stairs. She opened her door and went straight back to the guestroom. She had not been in there for years as she had no need to. It could be a nursery for all she knew.

She slowly opened the door. The walls were a pale blue. The bed spread was darker with hints of a blue that matched the color on the walls. In her vision it was definitely this room. The layout was the exact same. She surveyed the room looking for any sign that she could find. Everything seemed to be in order as she looked around. She let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding.

She didn't remember decorating this room. It was almost as if someone else had done it for her. Sure over the years she wondered why she never changed it to how she would like to see it but Grace seemed to like the color scheme and everything about the room and she wasn't about to mess with a sure thing.

And then she saw it. Way back in a corner where you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it, was a little strip of pale yellow paint. Her heart began to beat faster and faster and her head began to spin. Everything was there. Everything that she had been missing. She remembered buying the journal. She remembered their first real date. She remembered the look on her father's face when she told him that she went after what she really wanted. She remembered wearing white and the looks on her the in-laws' faces as she walked down the aisle towards their only soon. She remembered being heavy with child. She felt light headed and began to take a step back toward the bed when she collapsed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I am afraid that this story has finally come to an end. I am so happy that you guys have enjoyed it. I would like to thank Glee'sGoldStarBaby for requesting and inspiring this story. There is a possibility of an epilogue but I am not sure when or if it will happen. Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! **

Grace was fidgeting in her seat the whole the way across town. She was definitely a worrier, a trait that must have come from Niles because CC would never let her emotions show unless absolutely necessary. She was supposed to be relaxing and forgetting about the craziness that was happening in her preteen life rather than being thrown through a whirlwind. This particular whirlwind, she almost embraced especially since her life hopefully would be changing in a good way. But with every great change comes a consequence whether it was good or bad. And that was a risk that was worth taking; to have two parents that loved and adored her and didn't put her on the back burner. She wouldn't have to fight for weekends away from the mansion. She might not even have to live there anymore. Riding horses could become a regular thing. She wouldn't have to worry about dealing with the older Sheffields as much and hopefully she wouldn't be wrapped into going to any more Fine Family Functions.

And yet things could go terribly wrong. CC might not accept her as her daughter. She might not ever want to see her again. The pressure could just be too much. Maybe see would run out of town and no one would ever see her again? Or maybe CC wouldn't take Niles back and there would be a huge rift between them and Grace would be put in the middle.

She shook her head in hopes to banish the thought. Time could pass quickly enough as they fought their way through the mid-afternoon traffic. She wouldn't look at him, she couldn't. It only just occurred to her the amount of misery that he must have gone through.

Yes her whole life thus far was a lie but he was constantly living with the pain. He watched his wife get hit by the other car. He had to deal with the doctors telling him that she couldn't remember him. He had to deal with his infant daughter and his injured wife. He had to make the decision. He had to watch his wife drift apart from him and he had to watch his daughter yearning for the man she called "daddy"'s attention. It might not have been fair to CC or herself but it definitely wasn't fair to Niles either.

She saw him reach for his phone out of the corner of her eye and press a button on speed dial. She still stared out the window but she could hear the ringing as he waited for a response.

"Hello, Sir" Niles said into the phone. "Yes, I realize that it has been quite some time since we have spoken last."

There was a pause as the other man spoke.

"Indeed, I understand that you wish that I would have kept you more involved. That is actually why I am calling."

Grace still stared out the window. Sure she was curious who Niles was talking to but she wasn't that much of a Yenta.

"They know." Niles was silent again as the man on the other line spoke. "Yes, they know. After all this time they finally know." The man must have spoken again because Niles took the opportunity to glance her way. "She is taking it surprisingly well for someone of her age. She was supposed to spend this weekend with CC when the news was broken. CC on the other hand is not taking this as well as expected. We are on our way to her penthouse as we speak –I'm sure it would mean a lot to her, to them both if you could be here. Great! I will see you soon."

Niles snapped the phone shut. It was then that Grace finally looked over at him with questionable eyes.

"Your grandfather." He said. "CC's father, Stuart."

She nodded in response. "What about your parents, Niles? Do they know about me?"

"Of course they do, Miss Grace. They ask about you whenever they get the chance. I have updated them with your school photos as well. They have been asking to meet you for years. Maybe soon they will get the chance."

A soft smile covered her face.

"Well here we are." Niles said as she shifted the town car into park. "Whatever happens here, Miss Grace, know that she loves you and I love you and one day everything will turn out just fine."

"I love you too, Niles. I mean dad. I…"she stuttered.

"This will take some getting used to but we will work through it."

The ride up the elevator was a silent one as both of them were left alone with their own thoughts. They did have one thing in common; they both sensed that something was not right. They were both on edge as they traveled upward floor by floor. The wait was excruciating for them both. When the elevator finally dinged, Grace jumped slightly but Niles grabbed her hand to calm her down. After a gentle squeeze they made the same journey down the hallway that they normally made but under such different circumstances.

When CC didn't answer after a few of Niles' loud knocks, he went to reach for his keys but Grace beat him to it and pulled out her own. His look of confusion matched the one she had when he was on the phone earlier.

"She gave it to me in case I ever needed it. You know, for emergencies." She pushed open the door and being the brave girl that she was she called out "CC! CC are you here?" But she didn't get a response so she sucked in a large breath and entered the penthouse.

"CC!" she yelled again. "You promised that we would go horseback riding so I hope you are packing!" She made her way down the hallway and she noticed that guest room door was open, something that she had never seen unless she opened it herself. She peaked inside. "CC?" She spoke. After taking a few steps she saw CC lying on the floor.

"NILES!" she screamed and immediately he was at her side.

"Get me some water Grace and get it fast! And get a wash cloth as well!" He gathered CC into his arms. "CC! CC can you hear me? Come on now woman, wake up!" Her head turned slightly. "Come on CC!"

"Mmmmm. Niles. Why are you yelling at me?" She turned her head into his chest. "Let me go back to sleep."

Grace entered the room again with the wash cloth which Niles quickly grabbed from her hands. He wiped CC's face with it trying to get her to fully wake up.

"What the hell, Niles?" She sat up quickly but immediately put a hand up to her head as she was struck with a dizzy spell. "What happened?"

"You must have fainted. Why don't I help you up onto the bed?" She nodded so he lifted her up and gently set her on the bed that Grace normally used. Grace stayed back not wanting to interfere with anything. Quite frankly she was afraid of what CC would remember.

"What is the last thing you remember before you fainted?" Niles asked as he sat on the bed next to CC.

CC took a moment before she spoke. She looked vulnerable and yet her facial expression was soft. A rare combination for CC "Bitch of Broadway" Babcock. Her graze was at the wall in front of her. "I... I left the mansion and I hailed a cab."

"And after that?" Niles asked.

"I came here. I saw something, before I left the mansion, it was a flash almost, and a flash of yellow as you described the nursery. I almost saw it in my mind just like you were describing it. It was too much so I left. "

"And then what happened?" He was running his thumb over the back of her hand. But she didn't push him away as she was still in shock.

"I couldn't get the picture out of my head. It was so vivid. I had to see that it wasn't actually here." She closed her eyes tight and saw the picture in her head again. "And then I saw it."

"What did you see?" Instead of answering him, CC stood up. She was a little wobbly at first so Niles stood up with her and helped her where she wanted to go.

"I saw the yellow." She pointed to the spot on the wall. "You painted it when I was pregnant. You fought me on it. You wanted it to be pink or blue depending on whether it was a girl or a boy but eventually you gave in after I called and sobbed to your mother that you wouldn't paint it the color I wanted."

"You remember?" Niles asked softly almost forgetting that Grace was still in the room.

"I remember, Niles. I remember!" A large glorious smile appeared on her face and she quickly framed Niles' face with her hands and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled back though and slapped him on the shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how you would take it. I didn't want to lose everything." He sighed. "I had to think about Grace too."

"You still should have told me, Niles!"

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner but you weren't ready, I wasn't ready."

"And we're ready now?"

"This definitely wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

"And how did you want me to find out?"

"I wanted you to remember on your own. I wanted you to look at Grace and just know that she was our daughter."

It was like CC just remembered that Grace had entered the room.

"Grace!" CC exclaimed as she looked over towards the door to see Grace standing there with a hint of tears in her eyes.

She couldn't help it so she ran over to CC and hugged her with all her might. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry, Grace. I'm so sorry."

They held each other closer as Niles stood there and watched. This was the moment that he had been waiting for twelve years for. This was what he dreamed about. It had been rocky and it had been hard but it was worth it. To see his girls reunited in the way that they should be after all this time was a true gift. He didn't think that he would ever see this day. He was blessed to have these too in his life even if they both could be difficult and stubborn

Niles was brought out of his reverie when Grace asked "Can we still go riding this weekend?"

"When have you ever known me to turn down riding?" Niles was about to answer but she cut him off. "Don't even think about answering that, Rubbermaid."

He smirked at her and shot her a wink.

Grace was still hugging CC as if she couldn't let go. Niles was still in awe at the sight of the two of them and he couldn't let the moment pass so he pulled out his phone to snap a picture of this glorious sight.

"Niles! I swear if you take another damn picture I am going to shove that phone so far up your ass-"

Grace giggled as Niles blushed.

"Grace could you please give, Niles and I a minute?" CC asked as she separated herself from her daughter. Grace smiled and walked towards the door. "Come here, Dust Buster."

He stepped closer to her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What for?"

"For waiting for me. For putting up with me. I was terrible to you. I'm sorry."

"I gave as good as I got, CC."

"You could have left. You could have left us both and gone to England or anywhere else but you stayed and you waited for me. You pretended that our daughter wasn't yours just to protect me."

"I stayed because I love you. I knew you would remember it was only just a matter of time. And it wasn't just me. I had Maxwell and Sara, and your father was a great help as well."

"Daddy?"

"He is actually planning on meeting up with us at some point this weekend."

"Really?"

"Mmmhmmm." He was putting soft kisses on her lips and she sank into his arms as a result of their already exhausting day. When he stopped her eyes opened again. "Do you know what I also had will you took your little trip away from reality?"

She smacked his arm again before bring her arms up to wrap them around his neck as he held her close. "What is that?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "A little bit of Grace."

Her lips met his with an emotional kiss that was the result of twelve years of being apart. What they didn't know was their twelve year old daughter was practicing her spying skills and was watching them through the door which was slightly ajar.

**The End**


End file.
